La lucha por la Copa Mortal
by Neusal
Summary: Una versión de la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras, Los instrumentos mortales", donde todos los personajes llegaran a sus respectivos finales pero por caminos diferentes a los de los libros originales... bueno... o quizá no todos tendrán el mismo final...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de Sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

 _1_

 _La chica del tren_

-Sí ya lo sé mamá, te dije que estaría en casa a las 17:00 y son las 18:15 pero es que los trenes van con retraso. Hemos estado más de una hora parados, alguien se ha suicidado tirándose al tren… no mamá no sé quién ha sido…-

-¿Suicidio? Yo más bien diría homicidio…- Sonrío Jace intentando limpiarse inútilmente icor de demonio ya reseco en su pantalón. –Maldita sea- se quejó al darse cuenta de que esa mancha no se iría jamás de sus tejanos nuevos. Matar a ese demonio no estaba en sus planes, no iba vestido para la ocasión, pero se lo encontró acechando a un niño ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer aparte de acabar con él? ¿Y qué culpa tenía él si precisamente en esos momentos pasaba el tren y chocó contra el difunto cuerpo del demonio? Intentó buscar el lado positivo: su pequeño problema con los pantalones sería insignificante comparado con el que tendría esa chica pelirroja al llegar a casa.

-¿Y qué quieras que haga? Lo siento ¿Vale?- seguía la chica con su discusión- Podemos ir otro día a ese sitio que me querías llevar… no… mamá… pero… ¡Mamá! ¿Vas a culparme a mí de que alguien se tirase al tren?-

-Dile que estás conmigo se tranquilizará- le dijo un chico con gafas sentándose a su lado.

-Oh ¡Cállate Simon!- le regaño la pequeña pelirroja. Tenía carácter para ser tan poca cosa.

Jace se sentó en los escalones que servían para salir y bajar del tren. En otras circunstancias se hubiese sentado en un asiento como la gente normal pero llevaba la runa de invisibilidad, era invisible a ojos de todos aquellos mundanos lo que significaba que corría el riesgo de que alguien quisiese sentarse justamente en el asiento que ocupaba él. Como norma general Jace sabía que ocultar su belleza al resto de mortales era un delito pero iba completamente salpicado de icor y con las ropas rotas: dejarse ver llamaría demasiado la atención. Simplemente se sentó y se dedicó a mirar y a escuchar descaradamente conversaciones ajenas. Tenía a la pequeña pelirroja y a su acompañante el gafotas dos asientos más atrás pero escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que decían.

-¿Qué te han dicho de tus dibujos? Habrán flipado, son buenísimos-.

-Es la escuela de Bellas Artes Simon… están cansados de ver dibujos buenos…-

-Puedes llevarlos esta noche al "Coffe & Art"-.

-¿Y para que diablos quieres que lleve los dibujos allí?-

-Clary hoy es la noche participativa. Dicen que a veces cazatalentos van allí para ver la gente que canta o recita sus propias poesías en busca de nuevas estrellas. ¿Quién te dice que alguno de ellos no se podría enamorar de tu obra?- Clary puso los ojos en blanco.

Desafortunadamente para Jace su distracción acabó pronto: la pelirroja y el gafotas bajaban ya en esa parada. Se levantó de los escalones para que la gente pudiera bajar sin tropezar con sus pies y se puso a un lado pero aún y así alguien chocó contra él haciéndole desesperar ¿Cómo podía ser que con todo el espacio que había alguien hubiese podido tropezar contra él? Estaba literalmente pegado a la pared.

-Perdón- se disculpó esa tal Clary mirándole directamente a los ojos.

En un principio Jace tan solo izo un gesto con la mano sacándole importancia pero segundos más tarde reacciono: esa chica le había visto. Se quedó perplejo pero se auto convenció de que lo más probable era que hubiese sido una coincidencia, seguramente se disculpó a otra persona y miró hacia él de casualidad. Rápidamente miró a la calle y vio que ella le seguía mirando con el rostro horrorizado: no era para menos parecía que venía de la guerra. Las puertas del tren se cerraron tras el pitido de advertencia y volvieron a ponerse en marcha aún y así a Jace le dio tiempo de ver como la chica le señalaba para que su amigo también le mirase pero evidentemente el pobre chico no podía ver nada.

-Puede verme… esa pequeña mundana puede verme- se repetía a si mismo. Si no lo llega a ver con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

Miró si la runa continuaba estando bien dibujada en su piel y empezó a examinar el vagón entero pero nadie más parecía verle. Que raro. Se fijó que en los asientos donde habían estado sentados la pelirroja y su amigo había un papel en el suelo. Era una hoja de blog de dibujo. Sintió curiosidad por ver esos magníficos dibujos de los que habló su amigo así que cuando nadie miraba aprovechó para girar la hoja de papel. Quedó de piedra: el dibujo era la runa angelical.

 _2_

 _Rumores_

-¿Sí?-

-Magnus, soy yo Jocelyn. Creo que hoy no podremos venir-

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para avisar? Hace cuarenta minutos que tendrías que haber venido. Querida, tú y tu hija sois adorables pero sabes que tengo muchísimo trabajo, estoy muy demandado y mi tiempo vale oro. Sabes que estoy haciendo enormes esfuerzos para haceros un hueco en mi apretada agenda cada vez que necesitas que le renueve el hechizo-.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento de veras. Ha habido algún problema con el tren y Clary todavía no ha llegado a casa. Siento pedirte esto pero necesito que la veas cuanto antes y quizá deberías incrementar el poder del hechizo, cada vez le hace menos efecto. ¿Te va bien mañana? Te pagaré lo que quieras…-

-A buenas horas me hablas de pagos… llevas más de cuatro años sin pagar pero no quiero tu dinero Jocelyn… lo necesitas más que yo pero si que quiero que hables con ella-.

-Aún es pronto. Tan solo le quedan dos años para cumplir la mayoría de edad, entonces se lo explicaré todo-.

-No tenemos dos años Jocelyn-

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-

-Ya sabes… corren rumores de que Valentine ha vuelto, más poderoso que antes y que va a por todas. Quiere los instrumentos mortales al precio que sea. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz con tal de conseguir sus objetivos-.

-Oh Dios… ¿Cuánto hace de cesto? Nos esconderemos, no permitiré que nos encuentre.-

-No puedes esconder a una adolescente dos años sin darle una explicación convincente. Lo que tienes que hacer es explicarle la verdad, que esté preparada para lo que pueda pasar-.

-Quizá solo sean rumores… desde que desapareció he escuchado mil y una historias sobre mi marido pero ninguna de ellas cierta. Podría ser una mentida más-.

-Lo dudo. Ya han sido vistos antiguos miembros del Círculo que aún son fieles a Valentine y sus ideales vestidos con sus ropas de combate merodeando por las calles y han aparecido varios subterráneos muertos. Esta vez son más que rumores-.

 _3_

 _La hija de Valentine_

Pocas estrellas iluminaban el cielo esa noche haciendo que pareciera más oscura de lo normal y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Hacía frío y como el Instituto carecía de calefacción los cuatro habitantes cenaban en la cocina junto a la chimenea.

-No le des más importancia hay algunos mundis que pueden vernos, eso siempre ha sido así- comentó Isabelle mientras se llenaba el vaso de agua.

-No, esta vez es diferente… hay algo más- pensativo Jace.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba buena?- Le reprochó Alec ofendido.

-No me fijé en si estaba buena o no. Supongo que sí: el 80 % de las pelirrojas lo están – ese comentario pareció enfadar aún más a su amigo- pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que hace que esta vez sea diferente es esto-. Se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Impaciente como siempre Isabelle cogió el papel casi antes de que tocara la mesa, manchándolo con sus dedos untados de salsa, y lo desdobló al instante. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el dibujo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-La runa angelical Alec ¿Todavía no has memorizado cómo es?- Le reprochó Jace con ese sarcasmo que solo él era capaz de hacer.-

-Sé perfectamente lo que es...-

-¿Lo tenía la mundana? Vaya… Quizá te ha estado observando todo ese rato y ha dibujado la runa porque te la ha visto- Izzy como de costumbre haciendo sus teorías.

-No- explicó el rubio- La chica iba con un bloque con varios dibujos dentro según comentaba su amigo. No la vi coger el lápiz en ningún momento. Ese dibujo ya lo había hecho antes de verme.-

-¿Y dices que es pelirroja?- Preguntó Hodge después de analizar la situación.

-Sí, bajita y delgada. Creo que se llama Clary ¿Sabes quién es?-

-No estoy seguro. A partir de que se creó el Círculo la demencia de Valentine Morgenstern iba creciendo día a día. Empezó hacer experimentos a escondidas incluso experimentó con su propio hijo. Cuando su mujer, Jocelyn Fairchild, supo todo lo que hacía decidió abandonarle llevándose con ella la copa mortal-.

-Sí, ya sabemos la historia- impaciente Izzy - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la mundana?-

-Se dice que cuando Jocelyn le abandonó estaba embarazada-.

-¿Insinúas que podría ser la hija de Valentine?- Los azules ojos de Alec se abrieron como platos.

-Podría ser que este rumor no fuera del todo cierto, pero es pelirroja como su madre y eso explicaría el hecho de que pudiera verte y lo del dibujo de la runa-.

* * *

Le costó muchísimo que Jocelyn le dejara salir esa noche. Tenerla encerrada en casa era el hobby favorito de su madre pero incluso Luke, que generalmente estaba de su parte, estaba receloso ante la idea de que fuera al "Coffe & Art". Clary estaba completamente confusa: había ido a ese bar miles de veces, era un local céntrico con gente normal y corriente: del barrio, de la escuela… no entendía que tenía de especial esa noche para que no pudiera salir. Estaba barajando la posibilidad de tener que saltar por la ventana cuando su madre durmiese cuando finalmente aceptaron dejar que fuera con la condición de ir solo por las calles frecuentadas de gentes y con locales abiertos y que tenía que tener el teléfono disponible en todo momento.

Clary miró su reloj: era tardísimo Simon estaría preocupado. Simon Lewis era el tipo de persona que siempre llegaba diez minutos antes a todas partes lo que significaba que aunque ella tan solo llegara con cinco minutos de retraso él ya llevaba un cuarto de hora esperado. Empezó a correr calle abajo cuando se fijó que algo brillaba en un árbol: era ese extraño símbolo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Siguió corriendo esta vez más despacio y unos cuantos metros más adelante volvió a ver el símbolo, esta vez marcado en una piedra. Eso ya no podía ser casualidad. Siguió andando muy despacio examinando cada rincón de la calle hasta llegar a los semáforos. Tan solo le quedaba cruzar al otro lado de la carretera para llegar al bar cuando se fijó que en la esquina había otro de esos extraños símbolos. Se desvió del camino y fue hacia él. Era como si estuviera haciendo una de esas rutas de "trekking" que mientras vas andando vas encontrando carteles que te indican el camino a seguir. Miró hacia delante y esa calle no era precisamente por donde le dijo su madre que tenía que ir: varias de sus farolas estaban fundidas, no había ni un solo comercio abierto y nadie paseaba por allí pero su curiosidad tuvo más fuerza que su responsabilidad y siguió por esa extraña calle repleta de portales en mal estado y basura.

Al otro extremo de la calle se encontró con unos grandes jardines y se adentró a ellos buscando otro de esos símbolos pero no encontró ninguno. Después de varias vueltas se dio por vencida: allí no había nada. Salió por el otro lado y se topó con las puertas de una inmensa catedral gótica abandonada y semi destruida, como sacada de una película de terror. A otra persona le hubiese dado miedo tan solo acercarse allí pero algo en el interior de Clary la impulsó hacerlo. Al llegar a la verja principal se dio cuenta de que el brillante símbolo estaba junto a la manilla para poder abrir la puerta. Evidentemente no pudo contenerse de entrar. Al poner la mano en la manilla sintió como si una especie de energía fluyera de su mano y la puerta se abrió con un gran chirrido, le extraño que no estuviera cerrada con llave. Levantó de nuevo la vista para observar aquel imponente edificio y como si de un milagro se tratara esa vieja y ruinosa catedral se estaba convirtiendo en una magnífica iglesia. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que eso no era una alucinación. No lo era: delante de sus narices una catedral vieja y ruinosa se había convertido en una preciosa iglesia con ese extraño símbolo grabado en sus puertas. Puertas que por su parte parecían llamarla porque no podía reprimir el impulso de ir hacia allí. Cuando ya casi tenía la mano en el pomo de entrada un rugido la hizo girar.

Algo que andaba a cuatro patas se le estaba acercando. Era muy oscuro y no podía verlo muy bien pero parecía una especie de reptil con un rugir que le helaba la sangre. Clary empezó andar marcha atrás sin dejar de mirar lo que fuera eso. Su plan de huida era correr hacia la verja de entrada y encerrar el bicho allí dentro pero rápidamente fue consciente de que no podía ir hacia allí: la cosa esa estaba en medio del paso. Parecía algo lento y gordo así que Clary completamente aterrorizada empezó a correr pero por sorpresa suya esa cosa era más rápida y ágil de lo que había pensado, y de un saltó se puso enfrente de ella dejándose ver por completo. No se parecía en nada a ningún reptil que hubiese visto jamás ni en libros ni en documentales. Tenía forma de Dragón de Komodo pero era peludo y con tres ojos brillantes y rojos. Sus patas terminaban con afiladas garras, su lengua era azul y sus colmillos secretaban una especie de espeso liquido amarillo. Clary tropezó y cayó justo cuando el monstruo se abalanzaba sobre de ella, la chica rodó hacía el lado derecho pero no pudo evitar recibir un fuerte arañazo. Intentó levantarse y huir pero éste le clavó sus largas zarpas en los tejanos haciendo que cayera de nuevo y acorralándola contra la pared de la iglesia. Chilló horrorizada y su instinto de supervivencia la hizo ponerse en posición fetal cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. El reptil abrió su grande boca y mordió la pequeña muñeca de la chica. Clary ya se estaba preparando para notar como le arrancaban la mano cuando alguien le sacó esa cosa de encima. Levantó la vista y vio como una sombra clavaba una especie de espada brillante al monstruo y ese se convertía en ceniza que el viento no tardo más de diez segundo en llevarse. De inmediato la sombra se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?- El chico quería ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que no podía ni levantarse del suelo.

-No. Sí. No lo sé- Clary no podía dejar de llorar. Su salvador empezó a examinarle el rostro en busca de heridas. –Eres el chico del tren- sorprendida, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tú la chica del tren- le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Oye tú ¡Aléjate de ella!-

Clary reconoció de inmediato aquella voz: era Simon que decidido fue hacía allí y empujó al chico sin pensárselo. La escena podía conducir a equivocaciones: una pobre chica tirada en el suelo del jardín de una catedral abandonada con las ropas rotas y llorando y un fuerte joven a su lado cogiéndola por los hombros.

-¡No Simon! Él me ha ayudado. No me ha hecho nada.-

-¿No? Oh, perdona quien sea que seas- se disculpó al chico y se volvió a dirigir a Clary -¿Qué ha pasado? Como no venías ni me cogías el teléfono me preocupe y puse el localizador del teléfono que me ha llevado hasta aquí-.

-Me llamo Jace y podrías ser un poquito más amable conmigo, acabo de salvar a tu novia-.

-¿Salvar? ¿De qué?- Quiso saber Simon observando a su alrededor.

-No es mi novio- se apresuró a afirmar ella -¿Qué era esa cosa?-

-Un demonio- lo dijo como si nada, como si encontrarse un demonio fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se fijó en la muñeca de la pelirroja. –Mierda, te ha mordido. Tienes que venir conmigo-.

-No le hagas caso. Te está contando historias porque quiere llevarte a la cama- le advirtió Simon a su amiga

-Mírame mundano- con soberbia – no necesito inventarme historias para llevarme las chicas a la cama. –Mira- y cogió con brusquedad la muñeca de Clary para enseñarle la herida al incrédulo de su amigo.

-¡Ay!- Protestó ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Jace y se miraron fijamente a los ojos despertando algo en el interior de ambos.

-¿Mordisco? ¿Demonio? ¿Pero que estáis diciendo? ¡Aquí no hay nada!-

-Porque se ha convertido en ceniza cuando le ha clavado la espada-

-¿La has drogado?- Simon volvía a desconfiar de ese rubio guaperas.

Pero Jace ya no tuvo tiempo de contestar: Clary se había desmayado.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba tumbada en una vieja camilla de una sala blanca que tenía pinta de enfermería. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le costaba enfocar bien la vista pero se fijó que le habían vendado la muñeca donde el presunto demonio le había mordido y le habían puesto un extraño símbolo en la piel que le escocía. Quiso acercarse el brazo para observarlo mejor pero no pudo ya que estaba enmanillada en los oxidados hierros de la camilla.

-¿Qué carajo significa esto?- Preguntó un poco mosca.

-Por lo que parece ahora somos peligrosos delincuentes- le contestó Simon indignado.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-¡Sí! Un grupo de tarados nos ha detenido. A mí se me acusa de incumplir unos acuerdos entrando en un sitio sagrado sin ser invitado y a ti pues aún no se sabe-

-No hay nadie detenido- un hombre de la edad de su madre entró por la puerta acompañado de tres jóvenes, uno de ellos era Jace el chico que la había salvado.

-¿Por qué estamos encadenados?- Clary volvía a tener ganas de llorar: estaba siendo una noche de mierda, tendría que haberle hecho caso a su madre y quedarse en casa.

-Porque nos queríais atacar- le contestó la única chica del grupo.

-¿Atacar? ¿Nosotros?- Los dos amigos se miraron sin entender nada de nada.

-Sí, tú y tu amigo o sirviente. No disimules niñita sabemos perfectamente quien eres y a que has venido. Eres la hija de Valentine.

Continuará en capítulo dos


	2. Una ojeada al pasado y debemos esperar

4

Una ojeada al pasado

-¿Qué? ¿La hija de quién?- Clary sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus alborotados rizos despeinados se movieran.

-Valentine Morgenstern y Jocelyn Fairchild ¿No son estos tus padres?- Preguntó con mucha serenidad el hombre más mayor.

-Oh ya veo todo esto es un error. No, mi madre se llama Jocelyn pero es Jocelyn Fray y mi padre se llamaba Thomas. Jamás había escuchado ese tal Valentine Morten-.

-Morgenstern- puntualizó la chica.

-¿Llamaba? ¿Están tus padres divorciados?- Al fin habló el chico moreno.

-No. El murió al poco tiempo de que yo naciera…nunca llegué a conocerle-.

Por primera vez Clary se fijó en los otros dos jóvenes. La verdad es que también eran impresionantes ¿Allí solo dejaban entrar a los guapos? Ella era el tipo de chica que hacía que todo el mundo se girase a mirarla cuando pasaba incluso las mujeres: era alta, delgada pero con muchas curvas, con una melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura, enormes ojos negros llenos de vida y unos sexys labios carnosos. Por su parte el chico no tenía nada que envidiarle: era el típico modelo de revista: alto, guapo y bien definido. Tenían un gran parecido así que Clary dedujo de inmediato que eran hermanos, pero él tenía unos enormes y preciosos ojos azules rodeados de unas frondosas y oscura largas pestañas incluso más que las de su hermana. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan impresionantes como aquellos.

-¿Muerto? Wow… lo siento…. No quería… yo-

-¡Déjalo Alec! Ya la has escuchado tan si quiera le ha conocido-.

-Isabelle por favor ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca y me traes mis antiguos álbumes de fotos?- El hombre mayor la hizo callar.

Cuando Isabelle abandonó la sala hubo un sepulcral silenció que duró hasta que la chica estuvo de vuelta pero los tres varones no dejaron de mirarse durante todo ese rato, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación entre ellos sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¿Son estos Hodge?-

-Sí, muchísimas gracias- y se puso las gafas para hojear las páginas de uno de esos álbumes- aquí está – exclamó sacando una de las fotos.

Todos lo observaban con curiosidad y tensión, todos menos Simon que solo tenía ojos para Isabelle.

-Dime jovencita ¿Es esta tu madre?-

Clary observó detalladamente la fotografía que ese tal Hodge le dio. Quedó perpleja: había un grupo de jóvenes vestidos como sus "secuestradores" con los cuerpos repletos también de esas extrañas marcas.

-Sí, ella es mi madre cuando era joven- la mano le temblaba.

-¿En serio? Déjame ver.- Asustado Simon despegó los ojos del cuerpo de Isabelle y estiró el cuello para mirar la fotografía, no sabía como podía perjudicarles el hecho de que efectivamente la madre de Clary estuviera allí.

-¡Fíjate Simon! Ese es Luke- ahora sí que no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Conoces también a Lucian Garroway?- Hodge no parecía sorprendido.

-Sí es el novio de mi madre desde siempre ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Fíjate bien en la foto- insistió Hodge pacientemente- ¿No hay nada más que recuerdes o que te parezca extraño?-

-No, tan solo esas marcas. Nunca he visto a mi madre con estos dibujos en la piel-.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que mires en que partes del cuerpo tiene tu madre las runas dibujadas y que intentes recordar si en su lugar hoy en día tiene algún tipo de cicatriz-.

-¿Qué es una runa?- Intervino Simon pero fue completamente ignorado.

-No, mi madre no tiene ningún tipo de cicatriz-.

-¿Lo veis? Sois una panda de desconfiados- les reprochó Jace cogiendo una llave y abriendo las esposas de los dos amigos.

-Estabas en lo cierto Jace, solo hay un motivo para que una cazadora de sombras no pueda ver nada de esto: un bloqueo en la mente- y Hodge miró con admiración la cabeza de Clary.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dice que tengo en mi mente?- Clary se frotó la dolorida muñeca.

-¿Es por culpa de eso a lo que llamáis runas?- Volvió a consultar Simon siendo ignorado de nuevo.

-Vayamos al salón, hay algo que tienes que saber jovencita- y Hodge abandonó la enfermería seguido por los cinco chicos.

Una vez llegaron al salón Hodge se sentó en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea y los chicos se repartieron a su alrededor: Clary e Isabelle compartieron el sofá, Jace se apoyó a la chimenea y Alec y Simon se sentaron en el suelo, parecían una panda de chiquillos escuchando a su abuelo contarles un cuento. Les explicó a los nuevos "invitados" todo sobre el nacimiento y trabajo de los nefilims, sus runas y funciones y la historia de la rebelión del Círculo y sus integrantes.

-¡Por Dios! Esto es horrible ¡Mi padre es un monstruo!- Se desesperó la pequeña pelirroja.

-Tranquilízate tú no tienes nada que ver con ese tío, ni lo puedes considerar tu padre… tan solo te engendró. Luke ha sido tu verdadero padre- la animó Simon.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo: no tienes sangre de un psicópata corriendo por tus venas.-

-No te castigues más no es tu culpa. Tú no eliges donde ni como naces-. Le consoló Alec. Clary se extrañó: pensaba que no le había caído bien a ese chico y ahora sin embargo la estaba consolando, es más, estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera mejor.

-Clary nadie tiene la culpa de las demencias de Valentine pero si que hay un tema que te concierne: si los rumores son ciertos y por lo que estoy viendo si que lo son, tu madre tiene la Copa Mortal. El demonio que te atacó en nuestros jardines era un rastreador y si no venía contigo significa que te estaba rastreando a ti, bueno seguramente a tu madre…-

-¡¿A Mamá?!- Se horrorizó la chica.

-Tranquila ya está muerto y su amo aún tardará un rato en darse cuenta así que tenemos margen de tiempo para actuar pero no nos podemos entretener. Estoy convencido de que Valentine ya está preparado para llevar a cabo lo que años atrás le impidieron hacer y necesita los instrumentos mortales. Lo más probable es que empiece buscando la Copa y sabe que la última persona en tenerla fue tu madre. Se habrá puesto en contacto con algún brujo para invocar al demonio rastreador y le habrá dado cualquier objeto de tu madre para que lo oliera y así seguir la pista… pero como eres la hija de Jocelyn y la misma sangre corre por tus venas el demonio acabó siguiéndote a ti. Tu madre acabó odiando todo lo relacionado con Valentine así que supongo que se quiso deshacer de su antigua vida de cazadora de sombras y te bloqueó la mente junto con tus facultades para que tú jamás supieras nada sobre el mundo de las sombras. Corréis peligro las dos solas sin ningún tipo de ayuda Clary…-

-Tengo que ir avisarla-

-Sí, lo mejor sería que vinierais las dos aquí… con la Copa-

Pero Clary ya no estaba escuchando: había salido a toda velocidad en busca de su madre. Jace no se lo pensó ni un momento y salió tras ella.

-Jace- Chilló Alec levantándose de un salto para ir con él.

-Alec te necesito aquí debemos ir a la biblioteca en busca de información- ordenó Hodge- Isabelle tú y el chico mundano ir con ellos…no sabemos en que clase de apuros se pueden encontrar-.

5

Debemos esperar

-¡Clary!-

La pelirroja oía a Jace chillar su nombre pero no podía dejar de correr aunque las lágrimas le dificultaran visualizar el camino: tenía que avisar a su madre. El joven cazador de sombras no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y frenarla cogiéndole por el brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-

-Tengo que avisar a mi madre. Está en peligro- luchando por librarse del agarre de Jace.

-¿Y pretendes hacerlo sola? ¿Y si llegas allí y Valentine ha llegado antes? Te cogerá a ti también-.

Al escuchar la posibilidad de que Valentine ya hubiese llegado hasta su madre Clary notó como un temblor le recorría el cuerpo entero y le fallaban las piernas, no cayó al suelo porque el rubio nefilim la estaba sujetando.

-¿Estás bien?-Curiosamente preocupado el chico.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Mi padre es un tarado de mierda que nos quiere matar y mi madre lleva toda la vida engañándome. Nada de mi vida es verdad, ni tan siquiera sé si mi nombre real es Clary Fray-. Jace no contestó tan solo la miró. –Y encima creo que estoy enfermando: noto como me está subiendo la fiebre-.

-No es fiebre: te acaba de morder un demonio ¿Recuerdas? Tendrías que estar tumbada en una cama reposando no corriendo por la ciudad con el frío que hace-

-¡Chicos! ¡Esperarnos!- La voz de Isabelle sonó a lo lejos y pocos segundos después llegó junto a un Simon exhausto.

-¿Os habéis parado a cenar? ¿Cómo se puede correr tan lento? He visto como salíais después de mí-. Se burló Jace.

-Algunos no somos medio-ángel… yo soy muy rápido dentro del grupo de los humanos normales y corrientes…- se defendió Simon mirando a Izzy de reojo e intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Seguro que sí…- Jace irónico no quería fingir que se lo creía.

Dos calles más abajo se encontraba la casa de Clary. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y todo parecía normal hasta llegar a su portal. La puerta de entrada estaba reventada y el interior del hogar no estaba mucho mejor: todo estaba tirado por el suelo y gran parte de la decoración rota. Fueron adentrándose hasta llegar a la cocina y allí, tumbada en suelo, se encontraron a Jocelyn Fray completamente inconsciente.

-¡Mamá!- Chilló la adolescente y cuando se agachó junto a su madre una brillante daga pasó volando a toda velocidad por el lado de su cabeza.

Rápidamente Clary levantó la vista y vio como un hombre se desplomaba enfrente de ella: la daga de Jace se le había clavado en el entrecejo. Era un hombre alto y fornido vestido de cuero negro y con varias runas decorando sus brazos. De inmediato Jace la levantó del suelo con un solo brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

-No te muevas- le susurró aunque no era necesario: las habilidades motoras de la chica se habían paralizado del susto.

Silenciosa como un gato Isabelle desenrolló de su muñeca una especie de látigo de plata y abandonó la cocina sigilosamente. Jace la siguió no sin antes asegurarse de que allí ya no había más peligro.

Un par de minutos más tarde los dos exploradores volvieron a la cocina con la buena noticia de que la casa estaba vacía, pero ni tan siquiera eso pareció tranquilizar a Clary que lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada al cuerpo de su madre mientras Simon le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Al lado del cuerpo de la mujer había un extraño bote con gotas de líquido verde dentro, el mismo líquido que Jocelyn tenía en los labios. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que al verse acorralada Jocelyn se tomó eso. Llamaron a Hodge para explicarle la situación y éste les dijo que volvieran de inmediato al Instituto y que sobretodo cogieran la Copa. Estuvieron más de diez minutos buscándola, finalmente la hallaron dentro de una vieja almohada guardada en una caja de cartón junto a sabanas y mantas. Simon fue a buscar su coche para hacer el viaje de vuelta: evidentemente no podían pasearse por las calles de Nueva York con el cuerpo de una mujer que parecía estar muerta.

Al llegar al Instituto Hodge y Alec les esperaban con tazas de infusiones calientes y algo de cenar. Tumbaron a Jocelyn en una de las camas de la enfermería y se aseguraron de taparla bien para que no cogiera frío.

-Tenemos que avisar a mis padres ellos sabrán que hacer- Alec estaba desbordado por la situación.

-Tenéis que desbloquear mi mente- exigió Clary que ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

-No y no- sentenció Hodge mirando con admiración la Copa Mortal. –Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber que la Copa está aquí: no sabemos de cuantos aliados dispone Valentine. Alec confío en tus padres pero no en la Clave y si se lo decimos ellos se verán obligados a informar a mandos superiores. No estoy diciendo de mantenérselo en secreto para siempre- puntualizó Hodge al ver la cara de horror del mayor de los Lightwood- tan solo esperaremos un poco a tener la situación más controlada. En referencia a tu cabecita es mejor dejarla como está jovencita- le explicó a la pelirroja. –Hacer un hechizo en la mente es de lo más peligroso, tienes que ser un poderoso brujo, mejor dicho, Gran Brujo para poder realizarlo… y no existe un contra-hechizo … es decir algo que pueda invertir la situación: el hechizo desaparece por si solo con el tiempo si no se va renovando-.

-¿Y qué hay de sus habilidades?- Quiso saber Jace.

-Aparecerán a medida de que se vaya deshaciendo el conjuro-.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿De mí? Mi única habilidad es convertir oxígeno en dióxido de carbono- Alec vio como Jace sonreía ante esta broma y lleno de rabia arrebato contra Clary

-¿Te parece que estamos de broma? ¿Qué es momento para estupideces? Esto es muy importante para nosotros-.

-¿De verdad crees que todo esto me divierte?- Le contestó ella aunque no pudo seguir hablando porque Hodge se interpuso.

-¡Dejadlo ya! Lo que menos nos conviene ahora mismo son desacuerdos entre nosotros. Somos un equipo ¿Entendido? Y estamos juntos en esto. Clary hay algo más que no sabes – la chica puso cara de desesperación- Como ya te expliqué Valentine hizo experimentos con personas. El primero fue su hijo, o sea tu hermano, y experimentó con sangre de demonio. Como la cosa no salió como él quería quemó vivo al niño y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo esta vez con Jace y con tu madre-.

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamaron al unísono Simon y Clary mirando a Jace.

-Sí, pero con ellos dos cambió el sistema y usó sangre angelical. No sabemos como consiguió hacerse con uno de ellos pero lo encadenó y usó su sangre. Mató al matrimonio Herondale y secuestró a su pequeño teniéndole encadenado junto al ángel durante años. Cuando Jace tenía nueve años consiguió escapar y liberar al ángel y lo adoptó el matrimonio Lightwood. Estos experimentos le dieron a tu madre la capacidad de crear runas nuevas y a Jace un poder en batalla y unas habilidades fuera de lo normal. Como tu madre estaba embarazada de ti es casi seguro que tú también tendrás habilidades especiales…-. Clary quedó estupefacta – Tan solo tenemos que esperar que tus recuerdos vayan fluyendo. Sería interesante que leyeras y vieras cosas sobre el submundo quizá esto acelerará la recuperación de tu memoria. Por cierto ¿Qué hay dentro de esta caja?- Hodge sintió curiosidad por una vieja caja de madera que Clary tenía en sus manos. Había la runa angelical dibujada en el centro y a cada lado de la runa había las iniciales J.M.

-¿La verdad? No lo sé y creo que me da miedo descubrirlo. Mi madre la abría constantemente y lloraba al hacerlo cuando pensaba que yo no la veía. Era muy importante para ella así que pensé que debía salvarla-.

-Tienes que abrirla- casi le exigió Isabelle sin poder ocultar su curiosidad y emoción.

-No tengo la llave-

-Oh yo lo arreglo tranquila- y literalmente le arrebató la caja de las manos dibujando con una estela una runa de abertura. La caja se abrió. –Toma. Venga. Ábrela ya-.

Todos miraron el interior de aquella caja con expectación pero lo que se encontraron dentro les desilusionó: un zapatito de bebé, el primer diente que se le cayó a Clary y una baraja de cartas del tarot pintadas por Jocelyn.

-Vaya, a tu madre le gustará recuperar esos recuerdos- dijo Simon abrazando a Clary.

-Ya sé donde podemos ir para ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria- le dijo emocionada Isabelle- a una fiesta-.

-¿Una fiesta? Deja de decir tontería Izzy- Alec aún estaba molesto.

-Sí. Allí veras al submundo en toda su plenitud seguro que algo se despierta en tu cabeza. Mañana por la noche el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn da una de sus fiestas, dicen que son las mejores-.

-No podemos presentarnos en la fiesta de un Gran Brujo ¿Estás locas o qué? A nosotros nunca nos invitan- Jace intentó sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Si que podemos ir es una fiesta para el submundo y nosotros formamos parte de el, en ningún lugar pone que los nefilim tengan la entrada restringida lo que pasa que nosotros nunca vamos- Isabelle leyó el folleto que tenía en la mano para asegurarse de que no había ninguna letra pequeña que les impidiera a los hijos del Ángel asistir.

-Podría funcionar- mencionó tímidamente Hodge.

-¿Lo veis?- Izzy estaba eufórica ¿Cómo podía esa chica tener aún tanta energía a las 3 de la mañana y después de todo lo que había pasado?- Ya está decidido mañana iremos a la fiesta de… la fiesta de… mmmm aquí lo pone: Magnus Bane-.

Continuará en capítulo 3


	3. Visitas y reencuentros, Magnus Bane

6

Visitas y reencuentros

Se tumbó en la cama de lo que Hodge le había dicho que a partir de ahora iba a ser su habitación El instituto era una especie de mezcla entre catedral y hotel. Ese dormitorio era tipo _"Suite_ ": una sala muy amplia partida por la mitad mediante una pared que no acababa de llegar al otro extremo de la habitación dejando un buen trozo para pasar de un lado al otro. En un lado había un amplio espacio ocupado tan solo por un viejo escritorio y un gran ventanal, y al otro lado había una gran cama de matrimonio, dos mesitas de noche, dos armarios: uno para la ropa y otro para las armas dedujo Clary, y una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño personal. Toda la segunda planta del Instituto estaba repleta de habitaciones como aquellas.

Después de varios minutos analizando todo lo que le había pasado, decidió darse un baño con agua bien caliente deseando que eso le tranquilizara un poco. Se puso el pijama que Isabelle le había prestado _"Te irá bien es de cuando yo era pequeña"_ le dijo la chica cuando se lo ofreció haciendo que se sintiera de nuevo "Clary el tapón". Así es como le habían llamado sus compañeros en la escuela ya que siempre había sido muy poca cosa. Cuando era niña su madre le había dicho que había chicas que desarrollaban más tarde pero que luego cuando pegaban el estirón lo hacían de golpe. Con los años fue perdiendo la esperanza y aceptando que jamás pegaría el prometido estirón. Estaba acabando de quitarse los enredos del pelo cuando escuchó que alguien picaba a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-

Fue Jace quien apareció y Clary se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle dejado entrar: no tenía ropa interior limpia así que debajo de ese pijama de seda verde que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su piel no llevaba absolutamente nada y eso le hacía sentir como si estuviera desnuda. En un acto reflejo de timidez intentó taparse.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte estoy acostumbrado a ver a chicas deseables ligeritas de ropa- su voz denotaba prepotencia.

-Vete a la mierda- le contestó ella tomándose eso como una ofensa.

-De nada- le contestó él también con malas formas y entregándole su bolso- y eso era un piropo- le aclaró.

El bolso. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Se arrepintió de haberle hablado mal y antes de que el chico abandonara la habitación le llamó:

-¡Jace! Espera…no te vayas… lo siento… Pensé que estabas burlándote de mí-.

-¿Y por qué iba hacer esto?-

-No lo sé, no me hagas caso… hoy he tenido un mal día…-

-Sigues viva, tu madre está a salvo y un tío bueno ha recuperado tu bolso… creo que tu día podría haber sido mucho peor ¿No crees señorita Fray? ¿O quizá debería decir señorita Morgenstern?- Por la cara de horror que puso la chica Jace se dio cuenta de que esa broma no había sido apropiada. –Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho esto- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada- sonrió ella viendo que las disculpas eran sinceras- tienes derecho a tomarme el pelo, hoy me has salvado la vida dos veces y yo ni siquiera te lo he agradecido. Muchas gracias-.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin hablar.

-Estaba en el jardín- al fin rompió el silencio Jace.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Clary como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-El bolso seguía en el jardín-.

-Oh… ya… el bolso… gracias de nuevo. Oye yo… necesito ir a mi casa- pidió tímidamente.

-¿Por qué? No puedes ir es peligroso tu misma lo viste-.

-Pero necesito ropa y todas mis cosas están allí- suplicó.

-Isabelle puede dejarte ropa-.

-No ese tipo de ropa- Clary notó como se sonrojaba.

-Ah, ya veo…- el joven le entendió de inmediato- será difícil convencer a los demás de que nos dejen ir por eso…-.

-¿Nos dejen?-

-Por supuesto ¿A caso crees que te dejaré ir sola? Voy a dormir. Si necesitas cualquier cosa mi habitación es la del fondo a la derecha. No llames a la de la izquierda esa es de Alec y se enfadara si le despiertas- y se giró para irse.

-¡Jace! – le llamó de nuevo Clary - ¿Crees que es buena idea lo de ir a la fiesta? ¿Eso me ayudará a recordar?-

-Te daré un consejo ahora que veo que vas a pasar una temporada con nosotros: el 70% de las cosas que piensa Isabelle no son buena idea pero cuando acierta lo hace de lleno. Buenas noches- y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a Clary inexplicablemente contenta porque el joven nefilim quería protegerla.

Cuando el chico la dejó sola se sentó en la cama y miró que sus cosas siguieran en el bolso. Revisó el teléfono móvil: había tres mensajes. Uno diciéndole que Simon le había llamado siete veces, otro de su compañía telefónica informándole de que el teléfono de Luke ya estaba disponible y el último era una llamada pérdida de éste. Ni intentó ponerse en contacto con él: Luke había ido a pasar unos días a su granja, le encantaba estar allí pero en ese rincón perdido del mundo prácticamente nunca había cobertura. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de pensar en una solución a su nuevo problema así que simplemente cerró los ojos intentando despejar la mente y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

-¿Otra vez por aquí mundano?- Fueron los "buenos días" que Simon recibió por parte de Alec.

-Yo le he invitado- le defendió Clary.

-¿Tú? ¿Y quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? ¿A caso tienes permiso para dejar entrar a extraños en un lugar sagrado? ¿Es que la Clave…-

-¡Déjalo ya Alec!- le interrumpió su hermana- Hodge le ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Te guste o no ahora él también está dentro de todo esto-. Clary pudo ver como su amigo se crecía al ser defendido por Isabelle.

Alec se sentó enfadado en la mesa y cogió varios bollos de la bandeja.

-¿Peleas de buena mañana?- Jace acababa de entrar a la cocina y tomó asiento para desayunar.

-Para ti- Alec le ofreció un trozo de uno de los bollos que había cogido- tu parte favorita-. Sin mirarle Jace le cogió el trozo y se lo brindó a Clary.

-Comete esto te encantará, es la mejor parte- le explicó a la pelirroja. Alec no pudo disimular su decepción y Simon y Clary se dieron cuenta de ello. La pelirroja se lo comió sintiendo la peor persona del mundo viendo los ojos de pena del mayor de los Lightwood.

-Clary y yo iremos esta mañana a su casa a buscar un par de cosas que le hacen falta- explicó el rubio mientras desayunaban.

-No es muy buena idea volver allí pero os acompañaré- se ofreció de inmediato Alec.

-No hace falta, tan solo es coger ropa, iremos solos- le negó Jace.

Clary y Simon se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Alec: en su rostro se podía ver como sentía que estaba perdiendo esa guerra.

* * *

Clary notaba que se le iba acelerando el corazón a medida que se acercaban a su casa. Jace andaba demasiado rápido y ella necesitaba más tiempo para asimilar que estaba volviendo allí de nuevo. Cogió al chico del brazo para frenarlo y respiró hondo.

-¿Estás bien? Sé que los mundanos os traumatizáis con facilidad y luego tenéis problemas e historias raras para volver a los sitios. Si quieres puedo ir solo, tan solo dime que debo coger-.

-No soy una mundana- se defendió.

-Pero te criaron como a uno de ellos- Clary tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que el chico tenía razón.

El interior de la casa seguía absolutamente igual: desordenado, sucio y con gran parte de las cosas rotas, pero había algo nuevo: una especie de gelatina verdosa por el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó la chica con cara de asco.

-Uno de los muchos regalos que dejan los demonios cuando vienen de visita- le sonrió él sacándose una especie de espada pequeña del cinturón de armas.

Clary se quedó paralizada en la puerta recordando al monstruo que le atacó en los jardines del Instituto.

-Ya no está aquí- le tranquilizó el chico- pero gracias a eso sabemos que siguen viniendo lo que quiere decir que sea quien sea el que los envía está decidido a encontrar la Copa o lo que sea que esté buscando… y eso no es todo alguien más ha estado, fíjate en esas huellas- le señaló a Clary las huellas formadas por el barro que habían dejado unos zapatos bastante grandes. Esos pies también recorrieron todo el piso. -Recoge tus cosas rápido debemos irnos cuanto antes-.

Clary obedeció sin rechistar y dos horas más tarde estaban de nuevo entrando por la puerta del Instituto. Tan solo poner el pie dentro unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron.

-Por el amor del cielo Clary ¿Estás bien?-.

-Lu…Luke- tartamudeó ella sin saber que decir - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Exactamente no sabía lo que debía sentir hacia él ¿Alegría? ¿O quizá enfado? Estaba convencida de que él también lo sabía todo sobre su verdadera historia y le había estado engañando junto con su madre.

Le contaron todo lo sucedido a Luke y él les explicó que al llegar a casa de Jocelyn se la encontró vacía y destrozada y al ver que la poción para quedarse inconsciente no estaba allí supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado, así que fue a buscar ayuda al Instituto donde Hodge le dijo que tenían a Clary. También les contó como él había sido uno de los integrantes del Círculo y parabatai de Valentine y que cuando por un accidente se convirtió en licántropo éste lo había echado de su lado y lo había condenado a muerte. Años más tarde se encontró con Jocelyn y su hija y decidieron desvincularse por completo del mundo de las sombras.

-¿Y por qué nunca me contasteis nada de todo esto? He estado en peligro toda mi vida sin saberlo- los ojos de Clary ardían de ira.

-Porque era lo que tu madre quería-.

-Pues ella se equivocaba ¿Por qué no se lo hiciste ver?-.

-Porque es tu madre-.

-¡Y tu mi padre!-

-¿Tu padre? ¿Es esto lo que soy para ti?- Los ojos de Luke se inundaron de emoción.

-¡Claro!- Clary cayó en la cuenta de que jamás se lo había dicho, nunca le había hecho saber lo mucho que él significaba para ella.

-Te pido disculpas Clary y me encantaría ayudarte pero no sé más de lo que tú ya sabes, Jocelyn nunca quiso explicarme nada. Decía que no quería que nadie supiera nada que así era la única manera de mantener el secreto. Ni tan solo sé quien es el brujo te hacía el tratamiento. Lo que me sorprende es que escondiera la Copa en un lugar tan accesible- se quedó pensativo.

-En esto estamos de acuerdo hay algo que a mí tampoco me cuadra. Tienes que hacer voto de silencio una vez más Garroway- pidió Hodge- tenemos planes para la Copa pero debes prometer guardar el secreto ¿Podemos contar contigo?-

-Por supuesto- afirmó poniéndose bien las gafas.

-Las huellas que vimos debían ser las suyas- le dijo Clary a Jace como si hubiera resuelto el enigma del año.

-¿Qué huellas?- Quiso saber el licántropo.

-Cuando hemos ido a recoger su ropa…- comenzó a contar Jace pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Habéis vuelto allí solo a por ropa?- Luke no se lo podía creer.

-Cosas de mujeres- respondió Jace encogiendo los hombros y con la expresión de querer decir "mujeres, no hay quien las entienda". –Como iba diciendo cuando hemos ido allí la casa estaba repleta de huellas y líquido de demonio, pero dudo mucho que hayas sido tú: esa persona se recorrió todo el piso subiéndose incluso a los muebles.-

-No fui yo… y cuando yo entré en la casa aún no había nada de esto.-

-¿Significa que alguien más está buscando la Copa?-

-Llevan años buscando los Instrumentos Mortales Alexander- respondió Hodge- pero parece ser que ahora ya saben donde buscar…Se nos empiezan a complicar las cosas, sobretodo no digáis nada de todo esto a nadie-. Todos afirmaron.

-Si las huellas eran de pie humano quizá ha sido uno de los lacayos de Valentine… o si el pie era tan grande como decís podría haber sido un subterráneo perfectamente- indicó Luke.

-Esta noche cuando vayáis a la fiesta estar atentos a cualquier comentario o movimiento raro que veáis pero sobre todo no actuéis por vuestra cuenta- les ordenó Hodge mirando directamente a Jace.

-¿Esta noche vais a una fiesta del submundo?- Se alarmó Luke mirando a su pequeña.

-¡Sí! Hemos pensado que si Clary asiste quizá vea algo que le pueda desbloquear la mente ¿A que es una idea genial?- Dijo Izzy ilusionada.

-No sé yo…- dudoso Luke- entonces yo también me daré una vuelta por la manada de Nueva York a ver si puede sonsacarles algo-.

-Pero tu dejaste esta vida- le advirtió Hodge.

-Pero sigo siendo uno de ellos. Fingiré que soy nuevo en la ciudad y quiero unirme a la manada.-

-Perfecto todos ya tenemos un papel a desempeñar- dijo Isabelle con la vitalidad que la caracterizaba. –Ven conmigo- dio un fuerte tirón a Clary- vamos a ver que podemos hacer contigo para esta noche… tengo una minifalda con unos zapatos a juego que te quedaran genial- y se llevó a la pelirroja.

7

Magnus Bane

-¿Por qué te has puesto estos zapatos? No sabes andar con ellos, pareces un pato... tú nunca vistes así- le preguntó Simon a Clary-.

-Porque es lo que tu doncella me ha dicho que me pusiera… y yo que sé… serán el último grito en el dicho submundo este…-

-Siento decirte que no te quedan como a ella- suspiró Simon lanzando una mirada de adoración a Isabelle que iba andando más adelante junto a sus hermanos. –Esta noche intentaré hacerme amigo de Alec, dicen que acercarse al hermano de la chica te hace ganar puntos…-

-Simon me parece que…-

-Dejar de chismorrear ya hemos llegado- anunció Jace.

Tal y como acordaron se dirigían a la fiesta de Magnus Bane que según les contaron era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. El evento se celebraba en el Club Pandemónium que no era desconocido para Simon y Clary. El Pandemónium era uno de los mejores locales nocturnos incluso para los mundanos que llegaban a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero para poder acceder dentro. Esa noche sin embargo Simon y Clary no hicieron esa larga cola a la que estaban acostumbrados para poder entrar sino que se dirigieron hacia la zona V.I.P.

-¿Qué hacen cazadores de sombras por aquí?- Los dos hombres que hacían de seguridad en la puerta les barraron la entrada.

-Tan solo venimos a pasarlo bien. Formamos parte del submundo – Jace les enseñó el panfleto que Izzy le había dado- y no vamos armados- mintió.

-¿Y el mundano?- Señalando a Simon.

-Es un regalo para un vampiro que conocemos- mintió de nuevo.

-¿Quién?-

-Rafael Santiago- reaccionó rápidamente Isabelle sabiendo que el segundo líder del Clan de Nueva York nunca se perdía grandes eventos. Y disimuladamente dejó ver el imponente escote que se había puesto esa noche. Los dos guardianes de la puerta quedaron pasmados y les dejaron entrar aunque no muy convencidos de ello.

-Si el señor dice que tenéis que abandonar el local lo haréis de inmediato ¿Entendido?- Les advirtieron.

-Ningún problema- les sonrió seductoramente Isabelle.

Se sintieron ganadores y aliviados al mismo tiempo al poder entrar, todos menos Alec que no le hacía nada de gracia estar allí y menos aún como Clary y Jace intercambiaban miradas.

-¿El señor?- Preguntó Clary.

-Se refieren al dueño de todo esto, el que ha montado la fiesta: El Gran Brujo Magnus Bane-.

Aunque el local era el mismo para todos, submundo y mundanos, la parte de arriba (la zona V.I.P) no era para nada como la de abajo: allí todo parecía mágico empezando por los asistentes a la fiesta. Todas las razas del submundo se encontraban allí: vampiros con sus pálidas pieles y su elegancia, los fornidos hombres lobo y las exóticas hadas que daban un toque especial con su presencia. La decoración era exquisita y los cócteles y el ambiente parecían sacados de una película.

Llevaban ya casi tres horas allí dentro y Clary estaba harta de mirar por todas partes (sin éxito) a ver si veía algo que le desbloqueara la mente: la gente ya empezaba a mirarla mal. Izzy le propuso ir a la barra a tomar algo, oferta que ella aceptó encantada ya que esos dichosos zapatos le tenían los pies destrozados. Estaban distraídas pensando en lo que iban a tomar cuando una masculina y seductora voz les habló.

-¿Hijos de los nefilims en mi fiesta? No recuerdo que nunca antes hubieran venido. Si me hubieran dicho que son tan hermosos yo mismo los hubiese invitado. Señoritas permítanme decirles que son realmente preciosas- dijo mirando descaradamente el escote de Isabelle.

-¿Perdón?-Clary se quedó cortada de inmediato al ver semejante hombre. Era muy alto, quizá metro noventa si es que no lo pasaba, era delgado pero ancho de hombros y tenía el cuerpo rodeado de una definida y fuerte musculatura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a parte de su belleza fueron sus doradas pupilas de gato ¿Serían eso unas lentillas para verse más espectacular? Ella no sabía nada sobre el mundo de las sombras pero podía ver que estaba frente un hombre poderoso, muy poderoso.

-¿Tenemos que deducir que eres Magnus Bane?- Izzy que era mucho más atrevida que Clary fue la que habló y de paso empezó a coquetear con él.

-Perdón no me he presentado, sí, soy Magnus Bane- y se las miró de nuevo -¿Puedo invitaros a una copa?- Clary no salía de su asombro: el dueño del club más famoso de Nueva York, que encima estaba buenísimo, les quería invitar a una copa. En su vida normal eso nunca le pasaba. – ¿Les parece bien a las señoritas unos chupitos de tequila?- Las dos afirmaron embobalicadas. En esos momentos apareció Simon.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Magnus ordenó a uno de sus camareros que les preparara cuatro chupitos de tequila con su respectiva sal y limón. De repente vieron como Izzy se lamía la sal que se había echado en la mano, los dos bebían su chupito de un trago y luego Magnus mordía el limón para posteriormente besar a su amiga. Clary había escuchado que muchas parejas tomaban así esa clase de bebida pero nunca antes lo había visto. Tanto Simon como Clary esperaron ansiosos su turno pensando que ahora harían cambio de parejas y ella podría besar al brujo y Simon a Isabelle como tanto deseaba, pero eso no paso porque simplemente empezaron a enrollarse.

-¿Cuándo acaba eso del chupito?- Impaciente Simon.

-El chupito ya ha acabado… ahora se podría decir que están alargando la parte del beso…Lo siento- le dijo Clary a su amigo- sé que esta chica te gusta-.

-No te preocupes en mi interior sabía que nunca podría tenerla-.

-¿No queréis vuestros chupitos?- Les preguntó Magnus. Los dos amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vais con Jace y Alec?- Preguntó Izzy que quería quedarse a solas con Bane.

-Porque creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano- respondió Simon.

-Nadie le cae bien a Alec- puntualizó Clary.

-Eso es porque esta amargado: es un gay que no ha salido todavía del armario es normal que esté así Clary- explicó Simon con toda normalidad.

-Ya lo sé me da pena. El pobre está enamorado de Jace-.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo?- Horrorizada Isabelle. -Nunca más digáis algo así-.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya… un nefilim homosexual… - se burló Bane - ¿Qué opina la Clave de esto? Seguro que les encantaría saberlo-.

-No por favor… no digáis nada… por favor. Si la Clave se entera de esto le podrían despojar de sus marcas y será una deshonra para mi familia- estaba desesperada.

-Eh, no pasa nada, el secreto no saldrá de aquí- la tranquilizó Bane al ver lo mucho que se había asustado.

-Puede que no esté enamorado de Jace – comenzó a explicar Simon-a nosotros dos también nos pasó. Yo amo tanto a Clary que pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, estuvimos saliendo una temporada y todo pero al final nos dimos cuenta que no era ese tipo de amor el que sentíamos el uno para el otro- los dos amigos se dieron la mano.

-Aunque no esté enamorado de Jace sigue siendo homosexual Simon, ese es el verdadero problema- Izzy afirmó con la cabeza lo que acababa de decir Clary-.

-No vamos a desperdiciar estos chupitos ¿No?- Le preguntó Izzy a Magnus queriendo cambiar de tema. Repitieron el proceso alargando una vez más la parte del beso.

-Yo me voy- informó Simon- esta película ya la he visto.

En esos momentos llegó Alec.

Continuará en capítulo 4


	4. Licor, noche de sangre y catacumbas

8

Licor de hadas

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Le preguntó Alec a Clary. Ésta tan solo señaló hacia Izzy y Magnus que seguían besándose. –Isabelle vuelvo a casa, esta fiesta es una mierda-.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano Izzy se despegó del brujo y fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que le había cortado el rollo a la parejita.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No quería interrumpir- visiblemente arrepentido- Ya os dejo a solas. Solo quería decirte que me voy de…-

-Él es Magnus Bane- le interrumpió rápidamente su hermana antes de que volviera hacer otro comentario ofensivo.

-El anfitrión de ésta fiesta de mierda- se presentó el brujo divertido alargándole la mano al nefilim y entonces fue cuando se descubrieron el uno al otro, se miraron fijamente y la atracción física fue instantánea: inmediatamente el Gran Brujo supo que había seducido al hermano equivocado. –Tú debes de ser el famoso Alec. Alec diminutivo ¿De?-

-A...A…Alexander- contestó a duras penas trabándosele la lengua y sin poder controlar su desbocado corazón. Eso que para él había sido una reacción ridícula Bane lo encontró de lo más adorable: sus largos años de vida y experiencia le decían que había causado impresión en el chico.

-Alexander… tienes un nombre muy bonito al igual que tus ojos…-

El joven nefilim se quedó pasmado sin saber que decir y encima Clary e Izzy se habían ido dejándole solo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

* * *

-¿Has descubierto algo?- Simon que estaba junto a Jace en la zona de los sofás paró a las chicas que venían del baño.-

-¡Sí! Llevar estos zapatos más de dos horas hace que te salgan ampollas en los pies- y las dos chicas se echaron a reír escandalosamente y empezaron a abrazarse y a bailar una especie de vals.

Simon y Jace se miraron: era evidente que habían bebido un poquito más de la cuenta.

-No hemos venido aquí para que os emborrachéis y os enrolléis con tíos buenos. Eso es muy serio y no estamos para perder el tiempo. Si no ves nada que te pueda ayudar- dirigiéndose a Clary- será mejor que nos vayamos- les regañó Jace.

-Tienes razón- intentó ponerse seria Izzy- voy a despedirme de mi brujo y vengo… o bueno quizá no… quizá esta noche duerma acompañada por el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.-

-Tu brujo hace más de veinte minutos que está allí hablando con tu hermano...creo que has perdido tu oportunidad- le informó Simon contento.

-¿Llevamos 20 minutos en el baño?- Exclamó Clary alucinada y volvieron las risas de nuevo. Isabelle se dirigió hacia Bane y su hermano y Clary se sentó en uno de esos cómodos sofás mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Simon.

-Busco cosas para que Jace no me regañe de nuevo-.

-Déjala esta borracha y no sabe ni lo que dice- la menospreció el aludido.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Hace media hora estaban completamente sobrias- le comentó el mundano al cazador de sombras.

-Licor de hadas. Puedes tomar todo el que quieras sin notar ningún efecto pero deja de beberlo y te subirá todo de golpe. Vamos a buscar a los demás- cogió a Clary del brazo y la puso de pie.

-Espera Jace- le dijo la pelirroja hablando demasiado alto- he visto algo-.

-¿Qué?- Perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ese cuadro-.

Jace lo miró. Era un cuadro de un soldado pintado a mano. Era bastante grande y estaba hecho con mucho gusto pero era tan solo esto, una pintura, un retrato.

-Si Clary si… lo que tú digas-.

Cuando llegaron junto a los demás Alec no lo estaba teniendo mucho más fácil que él para controlar a su hermana: Izzy no dejaba de implorarle a Bane que jugasen de nuevo al juego del tequila pero el brujo no le hacía ni caso: a Magnus y a Alec les bastaron tan solo 10 minutos de conversación para enamorarse el uno del otro y el brujo no podía quitar los ojos de encima del nefilim.

-Vámonos ya- Jace le digo a su parabatai- no quiero tener que aguantarlas cuando el licor les suba del todo- y arrastró a Clary hacia la puerta mientras ella le repetía una y otra vez que quería volver a mirar ese cuadro.

Simon se hizo cargo de Isabelle mientras Alec y Magnus se despedían.

-Tengo que irme- informó el joven a desgana.

-Ya veo… por fin puedes largarte de esta mierda de fiesta y del pesado del dueño- le sonrió Bane.

-Oh, no, no… la fiesta no está mal… soy yo que…- no sabía como disculparse.

-Alec, lo sé estaba bromeando. Un placer conocerte Isabelle- y beso la frente de la chica pero no fue un beso de pasión ni nada por el estilo, era un beso paternal. Sin que nadie le pidiese nada chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un pequeño bote de gotas – eso les ayudará a sentirse mejor… las resacas de licor de hada son las peores- y lo puso encima de las manos de Alec tocando cada parte de su fina piel. – ¿Te gustaría que algún día fuéramos a tomar algo?-

-¿Tú y yo?- No se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, tú y yo juntos y solos- especificó entre risas el brujo que no podía dejar de sonreír al ver el rostro de estupefacción de Alec.

-Sí, e…eso me encantaría-.

-Estupendo ¿Te va bien ahora pues?-

-¿¡Ahora?!- Dijo mirando el panorama que tenía con sus amigos.

-Bueno, una vez llevéis a las chicas a casa. ¿En media hora te parece bien que nos veamos en la esquina del Instituto?-

9

Una noche bañada de sangre

Cuando Simon les dejó en la puerta del Instituto el cerebro de Clary ya no estaba conectado con el resto del cuerpo y andar se había convertido en misión imposible. Las piernas no tenían suficiente fuerza para sostenerla y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Prefirió sentarse en el suelo antes que caer desplomada en el. Todo el calor que tenía media hora antes había desaparecido para convertirse en frío, un frío insoportable empeorado por el viento de la noche y sus ropas sudadas. Ya no había risas ni diversión, ahora lo veía todo negativo y empezó a llorar porque no se veía capaz de llegar a su habitación. Escuchó como Izzy también lloraba pero tenía a su hermano al lado consolándola. Ella no, ella estaba sola y se quedaría allí tirada toda la noche. Cuando la desesperación ya se había apoderado de ella notó como alguien le ponía una chaqueta por encima de los hombros. Se giró esperando encontrar a Simon pero lo que vio fueron los dorados ojos de Jace que a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba no la miraban con enfado sino más bien con lástima. Con toda la facilidad del mundo el chico la cogió en brazos y empezó andar hacia las habitaciones, lo hacía con total comodidad como si ella no pesara más de diez quilos. Clary tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico al que no le pareció importar que hiciera eso.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación Jace dejó suavemente a Clary encima de la cama y le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta. La chica se quiso incorporar para darle las gracias y ponerse el pijama ella sola pero la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas y se le empezaba a remover el estómago. Genial ¿Cómo lo haría para llegar al retrete si no podía ni aguantar la cabeza?

-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar Fray?- Se burló Jace viéndole la cara y la cogió de nuevo para llevarla al baño.

-Vete- le digo Clary avergonzada sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la taza del váter. Iba completamente despeinada y el maquillaje de los ojos se le empezaba a difuminar. Se imaginaba que aspecto debía tener y no quería bajo ningún concepto que Jace la viera así. Por lo menos daba gracias a Dios de que aún no había vomitado.

-Sí me voy no podrás volver a la cama- le hizo entender el chico- no es la primera vez que veo los efectos del licor de hada. Ven, sé de una solución que no te va a gustar pero que es de lo más efectiva-.

Cogió de nuevo a la chica y con ropa y todo la puso dentro de la bañera y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar encendió el grifo de agua fría. Jace tenía razón: la helada agua le despejó la cabeza de golpe y aunque seguía encontrándose mal por lo menos las cosas de su alrededor habían dejado de dar vueltas.

-Ya- quiso salir de la bañera- ya está- la voz le temblaba por el frío.

-Tienes que aguantar un poquito más- se reía él - eso te enseñará a elegir mejor que es lo que bebes-.

-¡No!- Se negó en rotundo.

Al querer salir de la bañera un pie le patinó y fue salvada de nuevo por Jace que la envolvió en una toalla y sin saber como se encontró abrazándole. El chico le cogió la cara con las dos manos y delicadamente le obligó a mirarle. Clary estaba temblando y ya no solo de frío. Una de las manos de Jace se deslizó hasta su cintura y se coló por dentro de las mojadas ropas, el tacto de su mano era cálido y agradable. La otra mano se enredó en su pelirrojo cabello empujando su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Clary se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento y empezó acariciar el pectoral del chico que respondió cogiéndola por los muslos y subiéndola hasta su cintura. La pelirroja enrolló con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jace y éste la llevó de nuevo a la cama tumbándola y colocándose encima de ella. Cuando Jace dejó sus labios para empezar a bajar hacia el cuello unos gritos de voces desconocidas les interrumpieron.

-¡Qué es esto? Pensé que aquí no vivía nadie más- Preguntó Clary sobresaltada.

-Y no vive nadie más. ¡No te muevas de aquí!- Le ordenó antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Evidentemente Clary no le hizo caso y salió corriendo tras él.

Al llegar al piso de abajo fueron directos a la biblioteca donde la chimenea seguía encendida y por debajo del sofá se veía un charco de sangre. Se dirigieron hacia allí y tumbado en el suelo se encontraron a Hodge completamente inconsciente. Le habían golpeado con uno de los hierros que se usaban para poner bien la leña del fuego. Clary no se pudo contener y chilló. Jace cogió una de las antiguas espadas que había colgadas en la pared y fue de inmediato a ver si Hodge tenía pulso. Aunque su corazón latía débilmente seguía vivo.

-Debo sacarte de aquí- le dijo a la pelirroja mientras la cogía de la mano y la sacaba de la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde me llevas? No quiero separarme de ti- Aterrorizada.

-A buscar a Issabelle y Alec- le contestó mientras la conducía de nuevo al piso de arriba sin soltarle la mano.

Jace se asomó al pasillo y al ver que estaba despejado se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de sus hermanos adoptivos. Primero se encontraron con la puerta de Izzy y le hicieron un resumen rápido de lo sucedido mientras iban a buscar a Alec. Su sorpresa fue cuando al llegar a la habitación del hermano mayor la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, Alec nunca dormía así lo que significaba que algo iba mal.

-¡Alec!- Chilló histérica Izzy al ver la escena de dentro de la habitación.

Tumbado en la cama había un cuerpo descuartizado rodeado de un gran charco de sangre. La cabeza la habían puesto al lado del tronco y las extremidades estaban repartidas por la habitación.

-¡Nooo!- Chilló la chica Lightwood dejándose caer al suelo.

Jace quedó en shock pero tuvo que recuperarse rápido porque alguien venía a por ellos. Eran un grupo de tres repudiados que el joven Herondale tuvo que combatir solo ya que Izzy estaba en histeria total y todavía bajo los efectos de licor de hada: lo único que consiguió fue que la hirieran. Cuando logró derrotarlos cogió a las dos chicas y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida pero no consiguieron llegar: había un grupo de cinco repudiados más liderados por un nefilim. Era un hombre alto y fornido con la mitad de la cara deformada, como si le hubiesen quemado. Jace sabía que no podían ganar esa batalla así que se desvió hacia la biblioteca de nuevo, atrancó la puerta y rápidamente metió a Clary dentro de un armario que cerró con llave. Con las prisas no se dio cuenta de que su estela cayó dentro del armario junto a la chica. Los repudiados consiguieron derrumbar la puerta y entrar en la sala.

Clary intentó salir del armario para ayudar a sus amigos en esa batalla desigualada pero fue incapaz de abrir la puerta: otro de los efectos del maldito licor debía ser la pérdida de fuerza, así que tuvo que ver a través de una especie de rejilla de madera como derrotaban a sus amigos. Cuando el combate terminó los atacantes se marcharon dejando a Jace e Izzy mal heridos e inconscientes como Hodge y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar. No sabe cuanto rato estuvo en absoluto silencio para no llamar la atención de algún enemigo que hubiese quedado rezagado. Cuando más o menos estaba segura que ya se habían ido intentó salir de nuevo pero todavía no había recuperado las fuerzas y la cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas. Chilló y lloró todo lo que pudo pero nadie podía oírla. Cada vez se encontraba más mal y los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar: era como si una fuerza superior la obligase a dormir. Cuando despertó seguía encerrada en ese armario y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, no sabía cuanto rato había estado durmiendo pero fuera todo seguía igual: sus tres amigos seguían tirados en el suelo sin moverse. Cuando el pánico volvía a apoderarse de ella algo brillante le llamó la atención: era la estela de Jace. La cogió con desesperación y la abrazó y una runa le vino a la mente. Algo la impulsó a dibujarla en la puerta del armario y esta se abrió. Salió moviéndose con dificultad y fue hacia Hodge, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y le cogió el móvil. Entre que estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos , que no recordaba el número y que la vista se le iba nublando tardó más de cinco minutos en poder llamar a Luke pero una vez lo consiguió el licántropo no tardó ni un cuarto de hora en llegar. Al verle Clary se le tiró a los brazos.

Volvieron a la biblioteca para que Luke pudiera examinar todo lo que había pasado y cuando estaban distraídos mirando las constantes vitales de los heridos un repudiado les sorprendió sin dejarles tiempo para defenderse. Lo tenían ya prácticamente encima cuando una daga le atravesó el corazón: Alec estaba allí junto a Magnus.

-¡Alec! ¡Estás vivo!- Y la pelirroja fue corriendo a abrazarlo llorando de nuevo pero esta vez de emoción.

10

Catacumbas de San Calixto

Todo lo rápido que pudo puso a su hermana dentro de la cama y la arropó para que no pasara frío. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de camiseta ya que Isabelle le había vomitado encima. Tal y como había quedado con Magnus media hora después estaba en la esquina del Instituto. Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que le había cautivado esa misma noche le había pedido una cita y el aceptó encantado. Cuando estaban en la discoteca el brujo junto a unos amigos suyos le propuso de jugar al juego de los chupitos al igual que había hecho con su hermana, pero él nunca había besado a nadie así que declinó la oferta. Sin saber como Magnus acabó sabiendo que Alec era homosexual, que jamás había tenido una cita con nadie y que todavía no había dado su primer beso y aún y así se quedó hablando con él hasta que el nefilim tuvo que marcharse.

-¡Alexander!- Le llamó –Pensé que te habías arrepentido de quedar conmigo-.

-No, no… es que mi hermana me ha vomitado encima y me he tenido que duchar.- Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, seguro que era el tipo de información que no debía decirse en una primera cita.

-No pasa nada. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer algo? Estoy famélico… tranquilo iremos lejos de aquí para que nadie pueda vernos juntos. ¿Italia te parece bien?-

-¿I…Italia? ¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?-

-Sí. La semana pasada salvé la vida a un hombre lobo que tiene una pizzería en Italia y me hizo prometerle que un día iría a visitarle. Abriré un portal ¿Te apetece?- Preguntó con inseguridad- Sino podemos hacer otra cosa, lo que tú quieras.-

-Claro, un portal- sonrió- Esto suena genial, vayamos a la pizzería. Yo también me muero de hambre-.

* * *

-Mamma mia Magnus Bane sei venuto- Saludó Luigi con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto siempre cumplo mis promesas- y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

El licántropo italiano les guió hacia la mejor mesa de todo el restaurante, situada en un sitio intimo y decorada con flores y velas. Les entregó la carta, les tomó nota y les sirvió en tiempo record.

-Pensaba que te interesaba mi hermana- comentó Alec durante la cena.

-Me interesaba...pero tú me pareces más interesante- respondió el brujo guiñándole un ojo y haciendo sonrojar al cazador de demonios.

Las pizzas estaban deliciosas pero Alec no dejaba de darle vueltas a la suya.

-¿No tienes hambre? ¿No te gusta la comida? Podemos pedir otra cosa- preocupado el brujo.

-Sí, sí está muy buena… es que eres mi primera cita y la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso. Se me ha cerrado el estómago-. Sonrió timidamente

-Oh. No tienes que estar nervioso, lo estás haciendo muy bien- le devolvió la sonrisa Bane conmovido por la sinceridad del nefilim. Alec le parecía de lo más adorable.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?- ilusionado. Y allí fue la primera de muchas veces que Magnus tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tirarse encima del chico para besarle.

La cena les fue de maravilla: no dejaron de hablar en todo el rato y cada vez les gustaba más lo que iban conociendo el uno del otro. Una vez terminaron de cenar decidieron pasear por las bonitas calles de Roma ya que ninguna de los dos quería poner fin a la velada. Eran las fiestas de la ciudad así que todo estaba iluminado y las calles repletas de gente.

-Creo que hay algo en esta ciudad que te gustaría ver- le comentó Magnus a Alec y le llevó a las Catacumbas de San Calixto.

El nefilim se emocionó al poder entrar allí. Él, que era un gran amante de la lectura y la historia, había leído tanto sobre roma y sus catacumbas que le pareció un sueño poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Antiguos cazadores de sombras descansaban en paz entre esas piedras. Magnus le hizo de guía particular y le enseñó y explicó todo lo que el nefilim quería saber, incluso le llevó a una zona prohibida para los visitantes. En una de esas salas se encontraban los restos de los Hijos del Ángel. Magnus le contó historias sobre algunos de los que descansaban allí y Alec se lo miraba con fascinación, sin poder dejar de sonreír y el Gran Brujo no se pudo contener más y se abalanzó sobre el joven para besarle con desesperación, casualmente enfrente de la tumba de un tal Gideon Lightwood. El inocente Alec que jamás había tenido ninguna experiencia sobre el tema se encontró con que alguien invadía completamente su espacio y pegaba con fuerza la boca contra la suya intentando introducirle la lengua mientras que unas fuertes manos le agarraban el trasero y lo apretaban con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del "invasor". Se quedó de piedra sin reaccionar y cuando al fin lo hizo el brujo ya se había separado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- siento haberlo estropeado-.

-Quizá he ido un poco deprisa para ti- le sonrió el brujo- no has estropeado nada… tú haces que todo eso sea perfecto- susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Dulcemente le cogió el rostro y volvieron a besarse. Alec cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la experiencia del brujo disfrutando de los besos y caricias que este le daba. Llevaban ya un buen rato besándose cuando la runa parabatai le dio un latigazo de dolor que le obligó a retorcerse.

-¡Alexander! ¿Va todo bien?- Visiblemente preocupado.

-¡No! Es Jace. Algo va mal. Tengo que volver-.

* * *

El salir del portal, que les llevó directos a la puerta del instituto, vieron como un hombre de corpulencia grande salía corriendo de dentro. Era un nefilim ya que tenía runas visibles por el cuerpo pero tenía la cara como quemada.

Alec y Magnus entraron a toda prisa justo a tiempo para ver como un repudiado entraba a la biblioteca y se dirigieron tras él. Al entrar el mundo se les cayó a los pies: tumbados encima de charcos de sangre estaban Izzy, Jace y Hodge y el intruso estaba a punto de atacar a Clary y Luke. Afortunadamente para ellos Alec hizo uso de sus reflejos y mató al repudiado antes de que les hiciera daño. Fue de inmediato a poner iratzes a sus dos hermanos que por fortuna despertaron minutos después, pero Magnus no tuvo la misma suerte con Hodge: finalmente acabó muriendo.

Jace les explicó todo lo que había pasado y les enseñó el difunto que ocupaba la cama de Alec.

-Lo siento mucho chicos… tendría que haber estado aquí-. Alec estaba roto de dolor: Hodge significaba mucho para él.

-¿Bromas?- Le dijeron todos enfadados. -Si hubieses estado aquí ahora serías tú el que estaría aquí tumbado sin cabeza-. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bane.

* * *

Entró a su casa con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: contento e ilusionado por la cita con Alec, apenado al recordar la cara del nefilim al saber que Hodge había muerto y muy enfadado por todo lo que había sucedido en el Instituto.

-Hola- dijo abatido dirigiéndose a su habitación y esquivando a Presidente Miau que había convertido los pasos de su dueño en una gincana.

-Hola amor- le contestó Camille Belcourt. Estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro. Vestía un sexy camisón rojo y su rubia melena estaba recogida en un moño aunque un sensual rizo le caía por el rostro. -¿Cómo ha ido la cita con el chico?- Le mordió delicadamente los labios con sus afilados colmillos.

-Hola señor Bane- El nefilim del rostro quemado entró en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho?- Estalló en ira.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, Igor me ha contado lo sucedido. No te preocupes no saben quién hay detrás de los ataques… y dime ¿Has conseguido sacarle información al chico? No hemos conseguido encontrar la Copa-.

-¡Dijimos que no actuaríamos- notaba como su tono de voz iba aumentado.

-No te enfades chiquitín- poniendo morritos de niña pequeña. –Lo hacíamos para ir más rápido y que no tuvieras que volver a quedar con ellos, bueno con él-.

-¿Que no me enfade? ¡Vuestra impaciencia ha matado a dos inocentes!

Continuará en capítulo 5


	5. La noche del funeral y¿Atacar o esperar?

Primero de todo me gustaría desearos a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD (aunque ya es tarde) y felices fiestas. Espero que todos tengáis una feliz entrada al año nuevo y que el 2018 sea un gran año para todos!

11

La noche del funeral

Lo único que consiguió la insensatez de Camille e Igor fue que la vigilancia y el número de nefilims en el Instituto de Nueva York aumentaran notablemente disminuyendo así sus posibilidades de poder hacerse con la Copa Mortal. El asesinato de Hodge Starkweather y un huésped del Instituto la noche anterior fue muy sonado entre los Hijos del Ángel: hacía años que no habían sufrido un ataque tan bruta. El matrimonio Lightwood se dirigió de inmediato al lugar del crimen ya que sus cuatro hijos se encontraban allí, y a más a más tenían que hacer todos los preparativos para el velatorio y ceremonia que se celebraría esa misma tarde a las 19:00h.

-¿De verdad vas a ir al funeral de ese viejo? No tienes porque hacerlo. Puedes mandar a otro, fíjate en mí, Rafael irá en mi lugar-.

-A nadie le gusta ir a esa clase de eventos pero debemos hacerlo Camille. Como líder de los brujos haré acto de presencia. Es importante que nos vean allí y piensen que estamos de su lado. Por suerte vieron a Igor, un nefilim como ellos, eso les hará pensar que ha sido obra de Valentine y su Círculo y quizá de momento descarten a los subterráneos de su lista de sospechosos.- Lo que Magnus no quiso decir fue que sabía de sobras que no tenía que ir pero que quería hacerlo por Alec, porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa cita y ese beso, porque no podía quitarse al chico de la cabeza.

Todos los representantes de las diferentes razas del submundo neoyorkino llegaron juntos al funeral y se sentaron en la última hilera de sillas donde quedaban bastante desapercibidos pero no disponían de mucha visibilidad, así que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

-¿No podrías ser un poquito más discreto?- Rafael dio un codazo a Magnus- Deja de cotillear y mirar a todo el mundo-. Hablando flojito para no interrumpir la ceremonia.

-No estoy cotilleando- susurró devolviéndole el codazo al vampiro pero siguió mirando (más disimuladamente) hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscaba: su cita de ojos azules.

Alec se encontraba en una esquina de la sala junto a su familia pero no estaba sentado, estaba apoyado en una de las columnas sujetando en brazos a un niño pequeño que se le aferraba al cuello desconsoladamente. Bane pensó que seguramente ese niño debía de ser el hermanito de Alec, Max.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Clary a Jace cuando la ceremonia terminó.

-A nadie le gusta que se le muera un ser cercano… pero sí, estoy bien… la muerte es el pan de cada día para los nefilims Clary. Para nosotros cada día, cada instante puede ser el último. Estamos acostumbrados a convivir con la muerte: tanto la nuestra como la de los demás. Ahora formas parte de este mundo así que será mejor que te vayas mentalizando.- Se levantó el jersey y le enseñó una runa. –Te aconsejo que una de las primeras que aprendas hacer sea esa: la runa del luto-.

-¿Y con eso dejas de sufrir?- La pelirroja acarició las negras líneas que formaban la runa en la piel de Jace produciéndole un escalofrío al chico.

-No, claro que no. Nada puede quitar el sufrimiento pero acelera el proceso del duelo. Es decir, los primeros tres o cuatro días sentimos como un mundano pero en una semana será como si hubiese pasado más de un año, superamos la muerte del ser querido antes que la gente que carece de runa pero eso no significa que dejemos de recordar. Sé que estás pensando que todo esto es muy macabro pero es lo mejor para nosotros, sino nunca saldríamos de depresiones-.

-Pues a Alec no parece que le esté haciendo mucho efecto la runa esta…-

-Aunque su aspecto y actitud te hagan pensar lo contrario Alec es muy sensible y estaba muy unido a Hodge… ellos dos pasaban largas temporadas completamente solos en el Instituto… prácticamente se podría decir que Hodge le crió, como hicieron conmigo los Lightwood-.

-¿Y quién son todos estos?- Quiso saber la pelirroja refiriéndose a toda la gente que había asistido a la ceremonia.- ¿Todos son amigos suyos? Tenía muchos conocidos para ser una persona que llevaba años sin poder salir del Instituto-.

-El grupo de la derecha son miembros de la Clave, los que disimuladamente están rodeando la sala vestidos con la chaqueta gris son soldados que están de servicio a la izquierda tienes a los líderes del submundo y el resto son nefelim corrientes como nosotros.-

-¿Líderes del submundo?-

-Sí, el paliducho tan bien arreglado es Rafael Santiago, el segundo jefe de los vampiros. La pelirroja que está tan buena es la Reina de la Corte Seelie, hadas – los ojos de Clary se abrieron como platos- ¿Por qué me miras así? Está buena… a más tú quisiste besar al caballero alto del traje negro ¿O es que ya no recuerdas a Magnus Bane?- preguntó con ironía –Y por último está Bat de los hombres lobo, el futuro líder de Luke si al final decide unirse a la manada-.

-Todas las chicas querían besar a Magnus Bane porque también está muy bueno ¿Sabes?- Le reprochó molesta por el comentario sobre la Reina Seelie.

-¿Estáis hablando de tíos buenos sin mí?- De repente apareció Izzy fingiendo normalidad aunque sus ojos rojos e hinchados decían todo lo contrario. Jace le acarició la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos? ¿Queréis que os traiga algún té o algo de beber?- Apareció Luke tan servicial como siempre. -¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Ha ido a su habitación… él prefiere estar solo…- contestó Isabelle afligida.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer ahora? Me refiero a todo eso de la Copa…- quiso saber Clary.

-Si os parece bien creo que seguir con el plan estipulado sería la mejor opción- propuso Luke- Si queréis se lo podéis explicar a vuestros padres pero desde mi punto de vista mejor que nadie más sepa nada, en especial los altos cargos de la Clave, no sería la primera vez que se ven envueltos en algún escándalo por traición-.

-Sí, Hodge opinaba lo mismo y tal y como el digo tampoco se lo comentaremos a Maryse y Robert, no los pondremos entre la espada y la pared ya que ellos se verían obligados a explicárselo todo a la Clave.- Opinó Jace y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos los asistentes abandonaron la sala y Clary agradeció el olor a aire fresco. El humo nunca le había gustado y mucho menos si provenía de quemar un cuerpo humano. Se olió la chaqueta y se le removió el estómago al darse cuenta de que ese olor se había quedado impregnado en sus ropas… deseo llegar cuanto antes a su habitación para poder quitarse de encima ese último recuerdo de Hodge. Prácticamente todo el mundo iba a darles el pésame a sus amigos, a fin de cuentas ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia para el difunto. Magnus también lo hizo.

-Chicos una vez más lo siento mucho. ¿Dónde está Alec? Me gustaría despedirme de él…-

-Se ha ido a su habitación y no quiere ver a nadie… - le comentó Izzy – y será mejor que mis padres no os vean juntos… – añadió.

-¿Sabéis algo más sobre los asesinatos?- Preguntó el brujo.

-Nada seguro pero probablemente fue Valentine. El otro chico asesinado era James Velez. Estaba de pasada por Nueva York y vino al Instituto a dormir. Seguramente Hodge le indicaría cual era su habitación y él se confundió y se puso a dormir en la de Alec-. Explicó Jace. Magnus tubo un escalofrío al recordar el mutilado cuerpo de ese tal James y pensar que si no se lo hubiera llevado a Italia ese habría sido Alec.

* * *

Aunque Isabelle le advirtió que sería mejor no hacerlo Magnus sentía que no podía irse sin ver a Alec. Ayer tuvieron una cita preciosa y se besaron… había sido el primer beso del chico... y a más tenía muchísimas ganas de verle así que se coló dentro del Instituto y se dirigió a la habitación de Alec pero evidentemente estaba vacía, después de ese brutal asesinato nadie quería dormir allí. Miró ese largo pasillo que estaba repleto de puertas ¿En cuál de ellas se encontraría su nefilim? La encontró fácilmente: era la única que le salía luz por debajo. Llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo pero seguía sin contestar.

-Alec, soy yo… Magnus. Solo quería saber como estás- dijo la tercera vez que picó hablando muy bajito para que nadie más pudiera oírle.

Al no escuchar ningún ruido desde el otro lado Bane se dio la vuelta para marcharse y entonces Alec abrió la puerta. Tenía la cara aún húmeda de habérsela lavado (un viejo truco para disimular las lágrimas), le hizo un gesto para que pasara y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Al brujo le partió el corazón verle así.

-¿Cómo estás?- Tocándole cariñosamente el brazo.

-Bien- encogiendo los hombros- La vida de los nefilims es así: morimos pronto. Un día estás vivo y al otro ya no…- con la voz entrecortada- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo ir a la cocina a buscar lo que quieras- en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Magnus vio como se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Escucha- le digo levantándole el mentón delicadamente para mirarle directamente a los ojos- digan lo que digan las estúpidas leyes y normativas de los cazadores de sombras no tiene nada de malo llorar si estás triste – le sonrió mientras le secaba una lágrima que el nefilim no pudo contener. - ¿Sabes? Se te ponen unos ojos muy bonitos cuando lloras-.

Al escuchar esas palabras Alec no pudo aguantar más y lloró libremente en el hombro del brujo mientras éste le abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco más Magnus le apartó mechones de pelo para besarle la frente con dulzura.

-¿Sabes que haremos? Vas a darte un baño mientras yo te preparo una infusión tranquilizante ¿Te parece bien?- Alec afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas algo para…-

-No- le cortó Magnus- tengo aquí todo lo que necesito- y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer varias cosas. –Cuando estés de ducharte ponte esta loción- le alargó un bote con crema corporal.

Alec obedeció y al salir del baño Magnus le había preparado una infusión y había puesto varias velas y algún que otro incenso repartidos por la habitación.

-Este té te tranquilizará y las velas y el incenso están hechizados con aromas relajantes que te ayudaran a dormir profundamente. Venga metete en la cama- le dijo cuando el joven se terminó la infusión.

Cuando Alec ya estaba tumbado en la cama Magnus le arropó y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Estás mejor?- Alec le contestó afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?- Preguntó el nefilim al brujo.

-Nada de especial ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te quedas un poco más conmigo? Para hacerme compañía….-

-Claro que sí Alexander. No me iré hasta que te duermas- y le limpió otra lágrima. Alec le sonrió y Magnus pensó que era lo más adorable que jamás había visto.

Se tumbó al lado del chico y empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras Alec respiraba lentamente muy pegado a él. Magnus no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan a gusto con alguien. Pero ni él siendo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn era inmune a sus propios hechizos: las velas y el incenso también le hicieron efecto y acabó durmiéndose junto a Alec. Esa improvisada noche fue la primera de muchas que durmieron juntos.

12

¿Atacar o esperar?

El estridente sonido del timbre retumbaba por todo el Instituto y Clary dudaba de que algún día pudiese acostumbrarse a él. Se sentía tan agotada como si llevase un par de días sin dormir. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para intentar despejarse y se vistió con lo primero que vio en el armario: unos jeans verdes y un jersey amarillo. Bajó y fue directamente a la cocina a recibir las visitas que de antemano ya sabía quien eran: Luke y Simon ¿Quién más podía ser?

No se había equivocado y al entrar en la cocina vio a los recién llegados que llevaban bolsas de cruasanes y a Izzy y a Jace sirviendo los cafés.

-Buenos días- le saludó Simon- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-

-¿Te digo la verdad? Tantas cosas en tan pocos días me han desbordado emocionalmente hablando así que sinceramente no tengo ni idea de como estoy. ¿Dónde has dormido?- Se dirigió a Luke.

-Ya hablamos de eso ayer Clary. He estado bien no te preocupes por mí, dormí en una pensión y no pienso permitir que vengas conmigo. Aún con todo lo que ha pasado esto sigue siendo el lugar más seguro para ti-.

Ya estaban a medio desayuno cuando Alec apareció. En otras circunstancias les hubiese extrañado que él bajase tan tarde ya que como norma general era el más madrugador pero todos sabían que la muerte de Hodge había sido un duro golpe para él y si encima le sumaban el hecho de que el muerto descuartizado podía haber sido él mismo eso podía hacer que el nefilim se sintiera aún más abatido. Aunque seguía haciendo mala cara su aspecto había mejorado muchísimo comparado con el día anterior.

-Hola- le saludó Simon esperando alguna bordería del tipo "¿Ya estás por aquí mundano?" Pero no fue así.

-Buenos días Simon. ¡Oh! ¿Has traído cruasanes? Tiene muy buena pinta ¿Puedo coger uno?- Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Sí! Claro para eso los he traído- mirando sorprendido como Alec cogía uno de sus cruasanes -¿Cómo estás?-

-Superándolo- contestó resignado- está muy rico- refiriéndose al cruasán.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos incluyendo Luke y se preguntaban que podía haber pasado para que la actitud del chico hubiese cambiado tanto. La verdad es que después de esa noche Alec dejó de ponerse la coraza de antipático y empezó a mostrarse tal y como él realmente era.

-Tengo malas noticias- Jace odiaba tener que romper ese buen clima que había pero debía decirles aquello- Valentine ha robado la Espada Mortal-.

-¿Qué?- La cara de Luke era de pánico total.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje esta mañana, el muy cabrón ya se ha hecho con la Espada. Ahora si que cueste lo que cueste debemos impedir que consiga la Copa. Ya tiene dos de los tres Instrumentos Mortales: la Espada y el Espejo.-

-¿El Espejo también?- Se desesperó Simon.

-El Espejo es el Lago Lyn así que nos resultará un poquito difícil de esconderlo- le respondió Izzy coqueteando con él haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Pues seguiremos con el plan establecido… por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde Hodge escondía la Copa?- Preguntó Luke.

Tal y como él se temía nadie lo sabía lo que les suponía un gran problema. Hodge era el único que se conocía cada palmo de ese inmenso Instituto que era tan grande como una catedral de tres pisos, a más a más la constante presencia de vigilantes enviados por la Clave y que el matrimonio Lightwood pasaba más tiempo allí ralentizaba la búsqueda. Pasaron más de tres semanas rastreando centímetro a centímetro cada habitación.

Durante ese tiempo Magnus y Alec no dejaron de verse haciendo que su relación se fuera consolidando cada vez más e inevitablemente el nefilim acabó hablándole de la Copa al subterráneo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que había hecho un juramento, pero estaba demasiado enamorado de Bane y se sentía fatal al no ser completamente transparente con el que se había convertido en su novio, el centro de su mundo. Alec había hecho público entre sus amigos su noviazgo con el brujo y éste pasaba bastante tiempo con ellos pero estos jamás imaginaron que el nefilim rompería su juramento y revelaría el gran secreto.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Tienen la Copa o no?- Rafael Santiago empezaba a perder la paciencia y no era para menos. El plan en un principio era muy sencillo: Magnus seducía a uno de los nefilim (no importaba cual) se ganaba su confianza, descubría donde estaba escondida la Copa Mortal y la robaban. Pero llevaban ya mucho tiempo y aunque Bane quedaba constantemente con esos chicos, en especial con el hijo mayor de los Lightwood, nunca traía noticias claras sobre el paradero de la Copa.

-Ya os lo he contado mil veces: Hodge fue quien la escondió y nadie más sabe donde está pero como no podía salir del Instituto es prácticamente seguro que la Copa sigue allí. La están buscando-. Repitió ya cansado Magnus Bane.

-Prácticamente seguro no significa seguro del todo así que volvemos a estar como antes: sin saber dónde está la Copa-. Camille se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacía Magnus sentándose en su regazo. –Amor… no me importa tener que compartir a mi novio con unos niñatos si esto significa conseguir lo que quiero – con la afilada uña de su dedo índice arañaba muy suavemente la mejilla del brujo- pero quiero resultados y no los estoy obteniendo… y empiezo a pensar que nos estás tomando el pelo… y bueno… ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que tiene la osaría de burlarse de mí… Yo propongo entrar al Instituto por la fuerza y hacernos nosotros mismos con la Copa. Tan solo hay cuatro personas… podremos derrotarlos si problema. Igor ya ha entrado una vez, podrá volver hacerlo.- El nefilim de la cara quemada afirmó con un contundente movimiento de cabeza.

-Esto desataría una guerra contra los nefilims –interrumpió el licántropo Bat.

-No es necesario utilizar la violencia. Encontraran la Copa dentro de poco y una vez estén fuera del Instituto podremos intervenir sin necesidad de entrar en ningún lugar que nos haga romper los acuerdos- opinó Magnus.

-El Gran Brujo tiene razón- volvió a intervenir Bat- haré lo que sea para recuperar esa Copa y poner a salvo a mi gente pero no pienso masacrar a un grupo de niños.-

-Sinceramente empiezo a no ver muy claro todo esto. He visto luchar a los hijos del Ángel y seguramente podremos derrotar a cuatro de ellos pero no tenemos nada que hacer contra sus ejércitos… Propongo, tal y como dice Magnus, esperar a que ellos mismos encuentren la Copa y hagan con ella lo que tengan que hacer.- El recuerdo de antiguas guerras contra los nefilims asustaba a Rafael Santiago.

-Según le ha comentado el pequeño nefilim a Bane sus intenciones son llevar la Copa a los hermanos silenciosos y encontrar una runa que le quite los poderes pero no creo que sea suficiente. Tarde o temprano se volverá a encontrar la manera de activarla de nuevo y siempre habrá gente como Valentine haciendo que nuestras especies nunca estén a salvo. Tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan: robar la Copa y llevarla a mi reino donde el fuego procedente del centro de la Tierra la derretirá destruyéndola para siempre- la Reina Seelie dio su opinión.

Todos empezaron a defender sus ideas y a encontrar inconvenientes a las de los demás sin escucharse los unos a los otros hasta que el teléfono de Magnus sonó. El brujo miró quien le llamaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco: era Alec. Se levantó de la silla y se alejó un poco.

 _-_ ¡Alexander! ¿Cómo estás garbancito?-

Al escuchar quien era el interlocutor de Bane se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala y todos estaban pendientes de esa conversación pero Magnus se alejó todavía más.

-Ni caso- dijo Camille despectivamente- este chico le llama cada dos por tres… está tan enamorado… pobre angelito. Ésta noche han quedado para cenar seguramente le está llamando para pedirle consejo sobre que ropa ponerse o donde reservar mesa.-

Pero la cara que tenía Magnus cuando volvió no era la de haber tenido una típica conversación de parejas.

-¿Va todo bien?- Preguntó Bat al verle la cara.

-Sí… sí… era Alexan…el nefilim.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Exigió Camille.

-Se ha anulado la cita de hoy… han encontrado la Copa-.

Continuará en capítulo 5


	6. Secretos, traiciones y prisioneros

13

Secretos y sueños

El dolor del desbloqueo era insoportable, cada vez que un recuerdo o habilidad despertaban en la mente de Clary ésta notaba unos fuertes pinchazos dentro de la cabeza y no había nada que los hiciera desaparecer, así que se agarró con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama y cerró los ojos esperando que aquella tortura acabara cuanto antes.

-¿Otro desbloqueo Fray?- Jace le acarició el pelo y le beso la frente. –Mira el lado positivo: mañana despertaras con un recuerdo nuevo – sarcástico.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que no tienes a veinte enanitos martilleándote la cabeza-.

-Pues contigo ya sois veintiuno-.

-Te odio- golpeándole el brazo.

-¿Sí? Pues ayer por la noche no decías lo mismo-.

Clary notó como se sonrojaba y no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, que seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, y que seguramente quería tener una tendida charla con ella si supiera que hacía una semana que había perdido la virginidad y que desde entonces cada noche dormía en el lecho de un rubio prepotente.

Cuando al fin el dolor menguó pudo dormirse de nuevo y tuvo un extraño sueño: de repente se encontraba en su casa jugando con las muñecas que tenía de pequeña, pero el olor a pintura que le llegó captó de inmediato su atención (le encantaba pintar) y se dirigió hacia allí. En la cocina su madre estaba pintando una gran copa metálica, como las que había en las iglesias. Reconoció rápidamente ese recipiente: era la Copa Mortal. Se despertó sobresaltada sabiendo que eso era más que un simple sueño: era un recuerdo que había sido bloqueado y que ahora, después de años, volvía a salir a la luz. Cerró los ojos automáticamente deseando volver a tener ese sueño para poder ver lo que venía a continuación y que otro recuerdo despertara en su mente: su deseo se cumplió.

* * *

-¡Oh!- Gimió con la voz entrecortada y chispas de magia salieron de las palmas de sus manos quemando la espalda del cuerpo que tenía encima.

Alec notó como si un hierro caliente le abrasara la piel pero no se quejó. Magnus le explicó que a veces al llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo perdía el control y literalmente le salían chispas. El nefilim sabía que al brujo no le gustaba hacerle daño cuando esto pasaba así que no le quiso decir nada para no hacerle sentir culpable, pero al querer tumbarse en la cama el roce de las sabanas con las quemaduras le hizo arquear la espalda de dolor y Bane supo de inmediato lo que le sucedía.

-Te he vuelto hacer daño ¿Verdad? Déjame ver- poniendo al chico con la espalda hacia arriba.

-No pasa nada, ya no me duele- mintió.

-Claro que te duele tienes las heridas en carne viva- enfadado se fue al baño y volvió con un bote de crema que fregó por encima de las quemaduras con mucha delicadeza. –Lo siento muchísimo. Esto tardará un poquito en hacer efecto-.

-Te lo digo en serio, no importa- y viendo la cara de sufrimiento del Gran Brujo, Alec cogió sus pantalones del suelo y sacó su estela para dibujarse una "Iratze", las quemaduras desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

-Oye esto es trampa- se quejó el subterráneo fingiendo indignación.

-Es que me gusta más que me cures tú… venga ponme crema otra vez- le suplicó Alec tumbándose encima del brujo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios¡ Estás todo el día pidiendo mimos. Eres peor que mi gato- pero obedeció las ordenes de su nefilim y empezó a deslizar sus largos dedos por la espalda, nunca y cabeza de éste.

Alec ronroneó como un felino a forma de burla por lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?- Bane hizo rodar sus cuerpo quedando él encima de Alexander- Pues te castigo sin besos y mimos…Por lo menos hasta mañana- y riendo mordió la blanca piel del cuello de su amante.

-Yo… mañana no sé si estaré aquí ¿Recuerdas? Iremos a llevar la Copa a los Hermanos Silenciosos- se disculpó el joven Lightwood.

-La Copa… lo había olvidado- murmuró cambiándole la cara por completo y era cierto: cada vez que miraba los preciosos ojos de Alec se perdía en ellos olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-¿Pasa algo? Vaya cara has puesto-.

-No… es que yo…- el brujo no sabía que decir- no quiero que vayas a esa misión- esa respuesta sacó una sonrisa al joven Lightwood. -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Te preocupas por mí… nunca pensé que algún día alguien lo haría-.

-Claro que lo hago, eres mi novio y te amo.-

-¿Me amas?... Yo también te amo, de hecho mis amigos piensan que demasiado y dicen que lo nuestro es enfermizo, ya sabes todo el día dándonos besos y eso…- La inocencia con que se lo dijo conmovió a Magnus.

-Nunca se ama demasiado Alexander… yo… no…yo… te amo ¿Entendido? No lo dudes nunca… pase lo que pase recuerda eso: TE AMO con locura-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte todo irá bien… nadie más a parte de nosotros sabe lo de la Copa.-

-¿Nadie? O sea que no os estarán esperando…-

-No, absolutamente nadie. Solo lo sabe uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos pero no sabe cuando iremos. A más…-Alec no sabía si debía contar aquello: había jurado por el Ángel mantener el secreto.

-¿Qué?- Insistió el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn – ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí. Te amo Alec y a más eres mi novio… las parejas se apoyan el uno al otro y no tienen secretos entre ellos-.

El nefilim se dejó embaucar por las palabras del brujo y acabó hablando.

-La copa que llevaremos no es la auténtica, tan solo una réplica que pintó la madre de Clary. La verdadera la escondió Joselyn dentro de una carta del Tarot mediante una runa que solo ellas dos pueden utilizar. Llevaremos la carta escondida. Si por lo que fuera alguien nos atacase le daríamos la copa falsa-.

Esa noche Alec no se quedó a dormir. Después de contarle a Magnus toda la verdad y la historia sobre los sueños de Clary se fue a prepararse para el día siguiente dejando al brujo pensativo: estaba a punto de traicionar al chico más dulce que jamás había conocido, o también podía no decir nada y dejar que los subterráneos les robasen la copa falsa y no desvelar el secreto que Alec le había confiado. Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía que debía hacer ni de que lado ponerse.

14

Traiciones

-¿No creéis que es un poco insensato coger el metro llevando algo tan valioso?- Simon se sentía inseguro rodeado de tantos desconocidos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que vayamos mundano? ¿Volando?-

-No le insultes… y se llama Simon- Clary regañó a Jace.

-No le estoy insultando, eso es lo que es: yo soy un nefilim, Luke es un licántropo y él es un mundano-.

-Venga chicos dejar de discutir que ya bajamos en la próxima parada- Luke intentó poner paz.

Isabelle se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo que todo el sector masculino del vagón se girase, pero no solo ellos, Simon también la siguió con la mirada recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de Alec que no dejaba de mirarse y tocar la pulsera "de la suerte" que le regaló Magnus. Anduvieron en silencio hacia el cementerio y cuando tan solo estaban a dos calles de él notaron como un grupo de ocho personas empezaban a seguirles.

-Son vampiros- informó Luke muy serio.

-¿Y por qué nos siguen? ¿Nos quieren comer?- Preguntó Simon.

-Podría ser- le respondió Isabelle poniéndose su larga melena hacia atrás – pero no tienes de que preocuparte cuando se enteren de que somos nefilims no nos harán nada, eso sería romper los acuerdos-.

-Pareces tonta Izzy, ya saben que somos nefilim… pueden oler nuestra sangre- contestó Jace sacando uno de sus cuchillos del cinturón de armas.

-Al igual no nos están siguiendo- sugirió Clary que ni ella misma se creía sus propias palabras.

Siguieron andando a paso más ligero hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina donde se encontraron a otro grupo de diez personas que les barraban el paso obligándoles a cambiar de rumbo una vez más, no tuvieron más remedio que coger el único camino que les quedaba libre: la calle que subía al hotel Dumort. Todos sabían que era peligroso pasar por allí pero no tenían más opciones. Pasaron en absoluto silencio por debajo de sus abandonadas ventanas pero no les sirvió de nada: cuando pasaron por delante de las puertas estas se abrieron y un hada cogió a Clary poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-¿Qué significa esto? Soltarla- exigió Luke.

-Te diré lo que vamos hacer: tú y tus amiguitos dejareis aquí todas vuestras armas y nos acompañareis a dar una vuelta-.

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Es algún tipo de problema o desacuerdo con la Clave? Eso solo empeorara las cosas. Mi padre tiene contactos con altos cargos, decidme en que os podemos ayudar y hare todo lo que este en mis manos, no es necesario que nadie resulte herido- Alec intentaba hacer de intermediario en ese conflicto que se acababa de crear.

-Las armas ¡Ya!- volvió a repetir visiblemente muy nerviosa la hada que amenazaba a Clary. Del cuello de la pelirroja empezaron a salir gotas de sangre y Jace fue el primero en tirar todas sus armas al suelo.

El grupo de subterráneos guió a los chicos a lo que había sido el elegante comedor del hotel y una vez allí los obligaron a ponerse de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la nuca y los rodearon.

-Dadnos la Copa Mortal- Clary reconoció de inmediato aquel fornido hombre: era Bat líder de los licántropos – Si colaboráis os doy mi palabra de que nadie saldrá herido-.

-Un poco tarde ¿No crees?- Le contestó Luke señalándole el fino corte en el cuello de Clary. –No tenemos la Copa.-

-Maldito perro sarnoso. ¡Que nos la deis! – Un vampiro se abalanzó sobre Luke y le ató una cuerda al cuello. –Dadme la Copa o lo estrangulo-.

Clary estaba horrorizada: estaban completamente rodeados, los habían atado a todos menos a ella y ese vampiro no dejaba de apretar la cuerda de alrededor del cuello de Luke.

-Se me empieza a acabar la paciencia – una sexy vampira, con su ondulada melena rubia recogida con un lazo rojo, acababa de entrar -si no quieren colaborar acabar con ellos. Empezar por esa – señalando a Izzy- las botas que lleva son de la temporada pasada y eso le causa dolor a mis ojos-.

-¡Noo!- Chilló Clary desesperada – Tomad. Cogedla pero no nos hagáis daño-. Se fue hacia la mochila que llevaba Simon y sacó la Copa metálica que estaba guardada dentro. Se la ofreció a la Vampira. Ésta se rio dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Me tomáis el pelo? ¿A caso no sabéis quien soy?-

-Eres Camille Belcourt, líder del Clan de los vampiros… sé perfectamente quien eres ¿Cómo has sabido lo de la Copa?- Le respondió Jace.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra? ¿Qué cómo sabemos lo de la Copa?... Jovencito, eso es lo de menos, dadme la Copa ya o empezará a correr sangre… y no estoy hablando simbólicamente-.

-Te la estoy dando- Clary estaba tan asustada que no podía dejar de temblar y llorar. La Copa se le cayó al suelo.

En esos momentos Magnus entró a ese abandonado comedor y todos volvieron a tener fe: El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn era uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo de las sombras, con él allí todo cambiaba. Todos menos Alec que le aterrorizó verle allí.

-Corre vete- le ordenó- Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, dejarle ir- les exigió a los que les tenían prisioneros.

-Chicos…- prosiguió el brujo- entregad la Copa…-

-Magnus… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Luke no podía salir de su asombro.

-La Copa de verdad, la que está escondida en la carta del Tarot- prosiguió el brujo como si no hubiese escuchado a Luke ni pudiera ver al resto del grupo. La verdad es que evitaba encontrarse con sus miradas.

-Alec ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Prometiste guardar el secreto, lo juraste por el Ángel. ¿Eso es lo que vale tu palabra?- Jace y el resto del grupo empezaron a regañar al primogénito de los Lightwood, estaban realmente molestos con él. Por su culpa de no poder mantener la boca cerrada les habían tendido una emboscada y ahora perderían la Copa. Alec se quedó en estado de shock, se puso la mano en la chaqueta de la cazadora y lentamente sacó la carta del Tarot que ofreció a Clary para que ésta pudiera sacar la Copa de su escondite.

-Más rápido- un brujo le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que volviera a caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis? Camille, prometisteis no hacerles daño- se enfadó Magnus.

-Tienes razón, lo siento amor- le contestó la vampira acercándosele para besarle.

Alec se quedó de piedra y todos pudieron ver como el corazón se le hacía añicos. Camille se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño ángel? ¿A caso creíste que Magnus te amaba? Lo siento querido pero este brujo ya está cogido…-

Los subterráneos cogieron al grupo de amigos y los llevaron al piso menos uno de ese inmenso hotel donde habían tres celdas. Los encerraron allí.

16

Prisioneros

Ese piso menos uno era un lugar frío, oscuro y húmedo. Si en algún lugar debía haber unas celdas sin lugar a dudas era allí. Actualmente se le hacía difícil a Clary imaginar que un hotel de lujo como el Dumort tuviera una pequeña cárcel en sus sótanos pero se ve que antiguamente eso era lo normal. Les despojaron de sus estelas y los encerraron por parejas: Luke e Isabelle, Simon junto a Jace y Clary compartía celda con Alec, un Alec que estaba completamente destrozado, que ni hablaba ni comía y se pasaba las horas llorando.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y aprovechando que Camille estaba ausente el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn bajaba a las mazmorras y le pedía perdón a Alec una y otra vez afirmándole que sí que le amaba. Se disculpó ante todos y les explicó el motivo de su traición. Les dijo que su intención nunca fue utilizarlos ni jugar con ellos. Catarina Loos, Maia Roberts, Tessa, Ragnor Fell… toda esa gente eran su familia, lo único que le quedaba en esta vida y la única manera de protegerlos de las demencias de Valentine era destruir la Copa Mortal. Reconoció que fue él quien estaba bloqueando la mente de Clary desde que ésta era tan solo una niña y por eso se les acercó aquella noche en la fiesta: sabía que su madre fue la última en tener la Copa y que si alguien sabía donde estaba tenía que ser la pequeña Fray. En un principio quiso seducir a Izzy para poder arrimarse más a ellas pero luego conoció a Alec y se acabó enamorando del nefilim. Les prometió repetidas veces que no les iban hacer daño y que si necesitaban cualquier cosa tan solo tenían que pedírselo.

-Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo- dijo Jace como si nada.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿O es que no te llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro?- Le acusó Simon.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Si la vida de alguno de ellos- señalando hacia las otras celdas- corriera peligro yo también hubiese hecho lo que fuera para salvarles. Lo único que yo no hubiese hecho es jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, brujo cabrón… Le has destrozado- refiriéndose a su parabatai- si logro salir de aquí eres hombre muerto… no pararé hasta encontrarte-.

-Alec esto no es verdad- una vez más el brujo se puso frente las rejas de la celda- Alexander por favor mírame… te aseguro que todo lo que te dije lo sentía de verdad-. Pero el nefilim seguía tumbado en su cama, tapado completamente con la sabana y su bandeja de comida seguía intacta. –Sí que es verdad que hace más de treinta años que tengo una relación con Camille, y de hecho me ofrecí hacer esto para salvarle la vida a ella también, pensé que con ella tenía una verdadera relación de amor, pero ahora que te he conocido me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado… el verdadero amor era lo nuestro… por favor debes creerme Alec…-

-A buenas horas haces tú declaraciones de amor…- le respondió Jace -¿Esta es tu manera de tratar a tus enamorados? ¿Cerrándole en una celda? ¿Sabes que pienso yo? Que si realmente lo amaras irías hacia la zorra rubia y le dirías que ya no la amas, que por fin has encontrado al amor verdadero- le dijo en un tono de burla.

-No pienso hacer esto mientras vosotros sigáis aquí cerrados. Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas de Camille que no me gustan. No me arriesgaré a romper nuestra relación mientras ella pueda tener acceso a Alec… bueno y a vosotros-.

-¿Lo veis? Otra mentida… es imposible que ames a Alec porque tú no sabes lo que es amar, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.- Esas palabras de Jace hirieron a Magnus.

-Chicos démosle un voto de confianza- opinó Luke- yo, tal y como dice Jace, también hubiese hecho esto para poder salvar a mi familia y tal y como nos prometió el señor Bane no nos está faltando de nada y nadie nos está haciendo daño. Confió en ti, Gran Brujo, pero tienes que prometerme que nos sacarás de aquí lo antes posible-.

-Te doy mi palabra Luke-.

* * *

Como cada noche los subterráneos se reunieron para celebrar su pequeña reunión diaria pero ese día los ánimos estaban más crispados de lo habitual. Hacía tres días que tenían al grupo de prisioneros cerrados en las mazmorras y no se ponían de acuerdo en que debían hacer con ellos.

-Debemos soltarlos ya- decían Maia Robert y Lily Chen. Ellas dos se habían hecho cargo de los cuidados de los prisioneros e inevitablemente se encariñaron de ellos.

-No podemos liberarlos: irán directos a contárselo todo a la Clave y nos arrestaran- se opuso una bruja.

-No podemos tenerlos aquí cerrados eternamente: tarde o temprano los echaran de menos y nos meteremos en líos con la Clave igualmente. Son unos pobres chicos… yo también creo que debemos soltarlos- dio su punto de vista Bat.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos será una mala elección- Rafael Santiago estaba asustado.- Si los soltamos, malo, si nos los quedamos más tiempo malo y si los matamos aún peor.-

-¿Matarlos?- Maia se horrorizó – Rotundamente ¡No! Magnus ha ordenado que nadie les toque ni un pelo-.

-Si, pero resulta ser que tu padre adoptivo no está aquí, y en cambio Camille sí, y ella ha ordenado que acabemos con ellos-. Sentenció Igor, el nefilim de la cara quemada, preparando uno de sus cuchillos.

-No dejaré que les toquéis- amenazante Bat, y se inició una gran disputa.

Mientras todos se peleaban Maia fue corriendo a intentar localizar a Magnus. Miró por todas partes y le llamó varias veces pero no lograba dar con él. Lily por su parte decidió ir a las mazmorras para poder vigilar personalmente a los prisioneros y velar por su seguridad pero la pobre vampiresa asiática llegó tarde. Al entrar a la zona de la cárcel vio como un grupo de cuatro vampiros habían entrado a la celda de Jace y Simon y habían atado al rubio. Los presos de las celdas vecinas, incluso Alec que había salido de su escondite debajo de la sabana, estaban chillando desesperadamente viendo como los cuatro hijos de la noche mordían a Simon por todas partes. El pobre humano tenía el cuerpo repleto de sangre y ya no se tendía en pie.

-¡Lo habéis matado!.- Les gritó Lily.

-¿Matado? No cariño le hemos hecho un favor… hemos mejorado su estado de vida y de paso podríamos decir que hemos salvado al submundo-.

-¿Pero qué tonterías son estas?-

-Las leyes nos impiden claramente matar a cualquier hijo del Ángel, pero no dicen nada referente a que se maten entre ellos. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trabajo. Cuando el joven mundano se haya convertido en uno de nosotros él solito matara a sus amigos. Te aconsejo que te alejes Lily, ya sabes que los recién nacidos suelen ser peligrosos e incontrolables-. Los cuatro vampiros abandonaros las celdas y les dejaron solos.

Lily estaba atacada de los nervios

-Debo sacar al chico de aquí o te matara cuando despierte- le dijo a Jace.

-No puedes hacer esto- le advirtió el joven Herondale- tú más que nadie deberías saber que va a necesitar sangre cuando despierte. Dejaré que me muerda-.

-No Jace- exclamó Izzy- al principio no tienen control: te acabara matando-.

-No tenemos otra alternativa: sino bebe de inmediato no hará bien el cambio y eso puede matarlo o trastornarlo de por vida-.

-El chico tiene razón- comentó Lily – iré corriendo a por sangre no hace falta que sea la tuya, tenemos de sobras almacenada-.

-Ya es tarde para esto- le hizo ver Jace señalándole como los dedos de Simon empezaban a moverse -Lo único que necesito es que me desates de aquí para poder contener al mundano cuando llegue el momento-.

Lily obedeció justo a tiempo ya que en cuestión de segundos Simon se abalanzó sobre Jace buscándole desesperadamente la vena yugular. Jace reaccionó rápido y lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello ofreciéndole su muñeca para que le mordiera. Los nuevos afilados colmillos de Simon se clavaron en ella y empezó a beber sin poderse controlar.

-Simon, escúchame, sé que sigues ahí, tienes que parar o acabaras bebiéndote hasta la última gota de Jace- Imploraba Clary a ese viejo amigo que sabía que seguía allí dentro. Pero Simon estaba fuera de si y seguía bebiendo sin parar.

Lily abrió las otras dos celdas y Luke y Alec fueron de inmediato a separar a Simon de Jace. Tuvieron que ponerle una mordaza en la boca para evitar que les mordiera a ellos o siguiera mordiendo a su amigo. En esos momentos apareció Maia.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo – Corred debéis iros, ya no podemos garantizaros más vuestra seguridad.

-¿Cómo los sacaremos?- Quiso saber Bat que venía acompañado de Rafael Santiago.

-Magnus lo ha dejado todo preparado para que podamos sacarlos por la puerta trasera.-

-¿¡Magnus?! – Exclamó Isabelle - ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Él nos aprecia?-

-Claro que es cierto – explicó Maia- Mira… sé que ahora tenéis otra imagen de él pero es un buen hombre, el mejor que he conocido, él me adoptó cuando yo acababa de convertirme en licántropo y ha estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo. Magnus te ama de verdad Alec, y hará lo que haga falta para ponerte a salvo.-

-¿Y dónde está él?- Pregunto el ojiazul.

-Como acabo de decirte hará lo que haga falta para ponerte a salvo… rápido seguirme-.

Y así fue como Maia, Lily, Bat y Rafael sacaron al grupo de chicos a la calle a través de puertas y pasillos recubiertos de "Glamour" que Magnus puso allí.

Continuará en capítulo 6


	7. Huida y mensaje

17

Huida

Clary no recordaba haber corrido ni tanto ni tan rápido en toda su vida y aún y así no era suficiente: incluso Lily Chen con sus altos y finos tacones de aguja era más rauda que ella. Como le hubiese gustado tener una de esas runas de velocidad que sus compañeros lucían en sus pieles. Al ser nueva en todo este mundo de las sombras solo le habían puesto dos runas: la de la visión que todo nefilim debía llevar y una "iratze" por si resultaba herida en aquella, teóricamente, secreta misión pero eso no le proporcionaba ni velocidad ni resistencia. La joven Fray era consciente de que no había tiempo para lamentaciones: era cuestión de minutos que sus captores se dieran cuenta de que habían escapado y eso significaría que todo el submundo neoyorkino los empezaría a buscar. Así que se concentró en respirar tal y como tantas veces le había explicado su profesor de educación física y movió las piernas tan rápido como pudo pero todo su empeño fue en vano: sus compañeros empezaron a dejarla atrás ¿Alguno de ellos recordaba que ella era la única que estaba corriendo como una mundana? Miró hacia delante y se desesperó: tres nefilims (Jace, Alec e Izzy), dos licántropos (Luke y Maia) y un par de vampiros (Lily y Simon); jamás lograría alcanzarlos.

Todos se sintieron victoriosos cuando Maia, Bat, Lily y Rafael los sacaron de las mazmorras y los ayudaron a escapar pero ahora venía la peor parte: ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Dónde podían esconderse? Estaba claro que en el Instituto de Nueva York no: sería el primer lugar donde irían a buscarles. Bat y Rafael se quedaron en el hotel Dumort para poder controlar la situación desde dentro e ir informándoles pero aún y así Clary se iba hundiendo por momentos: pasó de la euforia de verse libre a un estado de negativismo absoluto. Empezó a tener nauseas y le dolía la barriga (los fuertes olores que le llegaban no le ayudaban) y la fatiga se apoderó de ella. No llevaban ni diez minutos corriendo y ya había gastado más del 70% de su energía y por lo que intuía estaban corriendo sin rumbo, o sea que no sabían cuanto tiempo más estarían dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad. A eso se le tenía que sumar el hecho de que debían encontrar un escondite seguro antes de que saliera el sol ya que iban con un par de vampiros. Intentó ignorar todos esos síntomas físicos y seguir corriendo pero llegó un momento en que la situación le superó y acabó arrodillada en el suelo vomitando. Le temblaban los brazos y los pelos se le pegaban en su sudado rostro. Vio a dos chicas que vendrían de la discoteca pasar por su lado y escuchó como las dos amigas hacían comentarios despectivos sobre ella _"mira esa"_ _"menuda borrachera lleva"_ y cosas por el estilo pero no fueron a ayudarla. No quería ni imaginarse que aspecto debía tener. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para ponerse en pie de nuevo y seguir con su huida pero sus piernas necesitaban algunos segundos más de descanso. Todo le daba vueltas y volvió a vomitar de nuevo pero en esta ocasión unas manos con unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro le apartaron el pelo de la cara y le sujetaron la frente mientras regurgitaba.

-Ei, enana ¿Estás bien?-

Clary le reconoció al momento: solo había una persona que le llamaba así. Se giró y vio a Jace visiblemente preocupado. El resto del grupo también estaba llegando. Luke se arrodilló a su lado y le limpió el rostro con la manga de su jersey. El pobre también estaba reventado al igual que Alec que se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos, esos días sin comer le estaban pasando factura. Izzy y Maia fueron a socorrerle. A la joven chica lobo parecía caerle bien el hermano mayor de los Lightwood.

-Debemos seguir- les advirtió Lily que no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

-Ella no puede continuar corriendo y no la dejaremos aquí tirada- contestó Isabelle.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Tiene que haber una solución, siempre la hay… - Jace se negaba a rendirse.

En esos momentos un mensaje llegó al teléfono móvil de Maya.

-Chicos, es Bat, dice que vayamos hacia la entrada al mundo de las hadas. La Reina Seelie y su corte nos darán cobijo-.

-¿Hadas? No sé yo si son muy de fiar… se dice de ellas que siempre van al mejor postor y en estos momentos somos el equipo perdedor- objetó Jace.

-De fiar o no son nuestra única opción. No os dejéis embaucar por ellos y tener los ojos bien abiertos- dijo Luke mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Clary a ponerse en pie.

-Yo la llevaré- se ofreció Simon a su mejor amiga.

-No podrás- le replicó ella- todavía queda un buen trozo hasta llegar a las puertas del reino de las hadas. No os preocupéis por mí. Id vosotros y esconderos yo ya me espabilaré para llegar-.

-Ni hablar. Sí que podré Clary, estoy lleno de energía y vitalidad. Siento que podría comerme el mundo si quisiera-.

-El chico tiene razón- intervino Lily- los dos o tres primeros días de convertirse en vampiro uno tiene mucha más fuerza, velocidad y resistencia de lo normal. A más a más se acaba de alimentar con sangre angelical así que efectivamente tiene que tener todas sus facultades a tope.-

-Venga Fray confía en mí- Simon flexionó las rodillas para que su amiga pudiera subir a sus espaldas- será como aquella vez que te caíste de la casa del árbol y tuve que llevarte hasta tu madre porque no podías andar ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuidé de ti y ahora también lo haré-.

La expedición volvió a ponerse en marcha pero esta vez con un destino. Tal y como explicó Lily Simon pudo transportar a Clary sin dificultad y pudo seguir el ritmo de los otros sin ningún tipo de problema.

Entrar al reino de las hadas no era precisamente lo más agradable de hacer a las tres de la mañana de una fría noche. Para empezar encontrar la puerta ya era toda una odisea. La entrada se encontraba dentro de un lago pero no era uno de agua cristalina, no, era el lago de un parque del centro de la ciudad donde los mayores y los niños se divertían dando de comer a los peces y patos que habitaban allí: el agua estaba realmente sucia. El grupo de fugitivos se encontraba en medio del puente que servía para cruzar el lago de lado a lado esperando que se fuera la nube que tapaba la luna. Nadie entendía como podía ser que aquel frío viento no moviera la dichosa nube.

-No dejéis de mirar el agua- insistía Luke – puede que solo tengamos una oportunidad de ver la puerta de entrada.-

Clary y Simon miraron el agua, se miraron mutuamente y volvieron a mirar hacia el agua concentrados al máximo pero sin saber exactamente que es lo que debían buscar.

-Una vez aparezca la puerta saltaremos a su interior por parejas, hacerlo rápido sin pensarlo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerá abierta- continuó Luke con sus instrucciones.

Clary se volvió a derrumbar ¿Ahora tenía que saltar allí dentro? Estaba realmente agotada y tenía muchísimo frío a más ese lago estaba realmente sucia.

-Esta agua está asquerosa- le susurró a Simon.

-Sí- tan solo le contestó con un monosílabo y sin dejar de mirar fijamente el lago procurando no desconcentrase ni un pelo.

Clary miraba esa agua con mucha repugnancia: había plumas alrededor de los adormilados patos y no puedo evitar pensar que seguramente la oscuridad de la noche tapaba sus excrementos. Los peces sacaban la cabeza esperando que les cayeran migas de pan de los observadores del puente y Clary se imaginó cayendo entre esos resbaladizos animales y el asco pudo con ella. Volvió a vomitar y al ver como los peces se comían lo que ella acaba de devolver hizo que vomitara de nuevo. Aunque ninguno dijo nada ella se fijó en la cara de asco de sus compañeros: ahora todos tendrían que saltar allí dentro. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que decenas de peces movieran el agua y arreglaran el desastre que ella acababa de hacer. Simon se la miró incrédulo y no era para menos, ni ella misma se reconocía. Clary siempre había destacado por ser una chica sin manías ni tonterías. Era atrevida y no le hacía ascos a nada, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Finalmente el viento decidió colaborar con ellos moviendo la nube que tapaba la luna. Cuando ésta quedó al descubierto su pálida y blanca luz iluminó una gran piedra que había al otro extremo del lago y de allí salió como un rayo de luz que iluminó el agua. Poco a poco esa luz fue cogiendo forma hasta convertirse en un perfecto círculo. Clary se preguntó si aquello podía verlo todo el mundo o tan solo los que poseían la visión.

-¡Ahora!- Exclamó Izzy cogiendo a Simon por la muñeca y saltando en medio de esa esfera de luz.

Lily y Luke no se lo pensaron ni un instante y fueron los siguientes en saltar. De un brinco Jace se puso encima de la barandilla del puente y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara. Clary no sabía como hacer que sus cortas piernas cruzasen aquella barandilla pero no le fue necesario hacer nada: Alec la levantó como si nada y Jace la abrazó saltando dentro del agua. En los pocos segundos que duró la caída de la barandilla al interior del lago la pelirroja tuvo tiempo de pensar en mil y una cosas. ¿Qué dirección debía tomar una vez dentro? ¿Cómo lo haría para ver en medio de aquella oscuridad? ¿Y si no era capaz de aguantar la respiración? Pero todas aquellas preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Una vez dentro del agua una especie de remolino la absorbió y en menos de cinco segundos la dejó caer en un verde prado. Maya y Alec cayeron a pocos centímetros de ella. Prácticamente no había tenido tiempo de levantarse y sacudirse las ropas cuando un ejército de guerreros hadas les rodeaban apuntándoles con sus armas. De entre medio de aquellos atléticos y altos guerreros apareció la Reina Seelie. Lucía un elegante vestido de seda verde y tenía su roja melena decorada con hojas y flores. Estaba bebiendo algún tipo de cóctel con frutas del bosque en su interior y con una amplia sonrisa les dijo:

-Bienvenidos a la Corte Seelie-.

18

Mensajes

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- Hacía décadas que Magnus no recordaba haber estado tan enfadado.

-¡En nosotros!- Le respondió Camille Belcourt – En salvar nuestro pellejo-.

-¡Prometiste no hacerles daño!- Chilló a la vampira a pocos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que ésta retrocediera.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? Matarles y fingir que murieron en un ataque demoniaco era la mejor opción. ¿A caso crees que la Clave te agradecerá que les hayas salvado la vida a sus niñitos? ¡No! Claro que no. Ahora más que nunca irán a por nosotros- se defendió Camille.

-Seguro que había muchas otras soluciones mejores que matarles- le reprochó el Gran Brujo. –Dame la Copa. Has perdido completamente el juicio, no está a salvo contigo-.

Camille no le respondió, simplemente le sonrió con cara de niña traviesa. En esos momentos entraron Rafael y Bat acompañados de otros subterráneos visiblemente alterados.

-¡Los prisioneros han escapado! - Una vampira informó rápidamente a su líder.

-¿Qué? - La cara de Camille cambió ipso facto ¿Qué quiere decir que se han escapado?-

-Pues que ya no están allí – le respondió irónicamente Bat sin esconder el hecho de que esa mujer le caía realmente mal.

-¡Malditos idiotas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? ¡Ir a buscarlos!-.

Todos los subterráneos salieron escopeteados dejando a Camille a solas con Magnus, Bat y Rafael.

-¿Cómo se pueden haber escapado?- Seguía Camille pensando en voz alta- ¿Quién estaba de guardia? Averiguarlo y traédmelo inmediatamente. Debe ser castigado- y levantó la vista para ver como ninguno de los tres hombres que tenía en frente se movía. Tan solo Magnus le contestó.

-Dame la Copa Camille-.

Entonces la vampira lo relacionó todo.

-Has sido tú… tú les has dejado escapar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por el chico? Ya veo…realmente te enamoraste de él.-

-La Copa- insistió el brujo.

-¡Nos ha traicionado! – Les dijo a Bat y Rafael – Éste estúpido cretino nos ha traicionado. ¡Cogedle! – Ordenó pero ninguno de los otros dos obedeció y rápidamente ató cabos de nuevo- Ya veo… así que vosotros dos también os habéis unido al grupo de los desleales-.

-Parece que te has quedado sola- se burló Bat.

-Oh tenéis razón he sido una niña muy mala- teatralizó Camille carcajeándose posteriormente- Os voy a decir una cosa: no os daré la Copa ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque ya se la he dado a otra persona- les susurró a forma de secreto.

Los tres varones se miraron desconcertados.

-Ay mi querido e inocente Magnus…no se puede ser de corazón blando en una guerra. ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe jugar a la doble vida? ¿A caso crees que no me di cuenta de inmediato de que te enamoraste del nefilim? Por favor tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando hablabas de él… así que yo jugué mis cartas y procuré por mi supervivencia. Me uní a los vencedores.-

-¿Dime que no estás hablando de Valentine?- Casi suplicó Rafael.

-¿Te has vuelto majareta? ¿Le has entregado la Copa a Valentine? ¿A caso no sabes que la quiere para destruir a todos los subterráneos? ¿Has olvidado lo que eres?- Bat no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-He llegado a un acuerdo con él: la Copa a cambio de mi supervivencia. Eso y me dejará liderar algún que otro ejército que podré hacer con el lo que me plazca-.

-¿Y tú te lo has creído?-.

-O sí, ya me dio una paga y señal- y del bolsillo se sacó un pequeño silbato recubierto de oro y lo hizo sonar victoriosa.

De ese extraño silbato salió una luz, que se quedó flotando en el aire, e iba creciendo segundo tras segundos hasta convertirse en un amplio portal de donde salieron una decena de hombres armados hasta los dientes y con relucientes armaduras. Magnus se miró a los recién llegados: no eran hombres normales estaban como poseídos. No era la primera vez que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se topaba con gente como aquella: zombis en estado puro sin voluntad propia, sin sentimientos ni dolor físico y obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de su amo.

-Cogedles- Ordenó la vampira con voz autoritaria.

De repente los tres chicos se vieron envueltos de manos que los agarraban por todas partes y con afiladas armas rozando sus pieles en espera de órdenes. Lo primero que hicieron fue encadenar las manos del brujo para que no pudiera hacer uso de sus poderes. Camille parecía estar disfrutando con toda aquella situación. Rafael que todavía estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello, no se dio cuenta de que uno de aquellos horripilantes soldados se le acercaba por detrás y con la ayuda de una jeringuilla la inyectaba agua directamente a la yugular. Notó como si fuego puro acabase de entrar en su cuerpo: era agua bendita. Empezó a retorcerse de dolor y notó como poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo.

-Y dime querido amigo ¿Ha valido la pena morir por salvar la vida a los que siempre te han despreciado?- Le preguntó Camille.

Pero el pobre Rafael ya no pudo contestar. Afortunadamente para él su agonía duró poco y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba muerto. Era la primera vez que Bat veía como mataban a un amigo suyo y lo que sintió fue muy extraño: en ese momento todos los sentimientos desaparecieron y tan solo quedó el instinto de supervivencia. Lo que más le preocupaba no era la recién muerte de Rafael sino que él sería el siguiente en caer. Notó como todo el cuerpo le temblaba y empezaba el proceso de transformación en lobo, pero Camille que gracias a sus largos años de vida supo lo que estaba pasando, hizo que sus soldados rompieran varios huesos de Bat consiguiendo así que el dolor impidiera la transformación.

-Espera, espera… todavía no es tu turno… ¿Quién te ha dicho que tú eras el siguiente en morir? No seas tan impaciente- regañó Camille a un dolorido Bat que no se podía levantar del suelo. –El próximo será…- y lentamente dirigió su dedo índice hacía Magnus y le señaló – Tu novio. El dulce e inocente angelito de preciosos ojos azules-.

-¿Qué?- Magnus notó como el corazón se le paraba y todo el cuerpo se le tensaba.

-Sí… será divertido… ahora ordenaré a todos estos cabeza huecas que vayan a buscarle y que cuando lo encuentren me lo traigan vivo… quiero divertirme un poquito con él antes de que muera.-

-No le vas a tocar- amenazante Magnus.

-No te pongas celoso bomboncito lo haré delante de ti para que no te pierdas ni un solo detalle, ni uno solo de sus gritos de dolor o lágrimas-.

Camille tuvo la precaución de atar las manos del brujo para que no pudiera defenderse, pero lo que ella no sabía era que cuando un brujo era poderoso (y más uno con tanto poder como Magnus) su magia no salía tan solo de sus manos: la energía fluía por cada poro de su piel. La ira y la impotencia del Gran Brujo eran tan grandes que su rabia salió en una especie de aura formada por fuego azul que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Camille se asustó tanto que hizo uso del silbato para hacer venir a otro grupo de soldados. Mientras que el portal se abría del todo para dejar paso al nuevo ejército el fuego que rodeaba a Magnus quemó a sus captores convirtiéndoles en simples cenizas. El brujo de Brooklyn miró el portal de donde ya empezaban a entrar los nuevos soldados y se giró hacía Bat

-¡Vete! Encuentra a los chicos y diles que Valentine tiene la Copa-.

-Pe…pero- tartamudeó el licántropo.

-¡Ahora!- Le exigió con un grito Bane.

-A lo mejor has matado a unos pocos de mi ejército pero tengo centenares de ellos- comunicó Camille a Magnus- el cazador de sombras morirá- con rabia. – Soldados encontrad a…-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando: el fuego azul de Magnus había desecho sus cadenas dejando libre sus manos y ahora de sus dedos índice y corazón había hecho salir una especie de látigo de energía amarilla que enrolló en el fino cuello de la vampira impidiendo que esa pudiera hablar.

-Entonces no me queda otra opción que cerrarte la boca para siempre- amenazó Magnus a Camille. –No voy a dejar que nadie, absolutamente ¡NADIE! Dañe a MI Alexander.-

Bat podía ver como las fuerzas de Magnus estaban decayendo y el brujo también era consciente de ello así que como pudo rompió uno de los grandes ventanales y tiró a Camille fuera a la calle. El licántropo sacó fuerzas aún no sabe de donde y se convirtió en lobo huyendo por esa misma ventana. Se giró hacia Bane y le vio cayendo al suelo del agotamiento y sonriéndole con complicidad sabiendo que él haría llegar el mensaje al grupo de nefilims fugitivos. Los nuevos soldados lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a través del portal. Lo último que vio Bat antes de echarse a correr fue a Camille quemándose con el espléndido sol que empezaba a salir esa mañana. Sus gritos eran escalofriantes. Cien metros más adelante dejó de oírla: Camille se había convertido en un simple puñado de cenizas.

Bat tuvo que convertirse en humano ya que no podía correr en forma de lobo por las calles de la ciudad pero eso hacia que se desplazase mucho más despacio y el dolor de los huesos rotos tampoco es que le ayudase demasiado. Sabía que debía dirigirse al reino de las hadas pero se veía totalmente incapaz de llegar a él. Para empezar era de día y la puerta solo se veía de noche y a más a más seguramente ahora los seguidores de Camille ya habrían empezado a buscarle. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarse sentado en un banco del parque y esperar a que oscureciera? Debía esconderse donde fuera pero la cabeza le empezaba a rodar y la vista se le nublaba debido a la gran pérdida de sangre. No podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Magnus. La oscuridad se apoderó de él. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba tumbado en una cómoda cama de hojas y tenía el cuerpo recubierto de vendas. A su alrededor Maia, Lily y los jóvenes nefilims lo estaban mirando. Busco de inmediato los azules ojos de Alec. Seguía vivo, tenía mal aspecto pero seguía vivo. Los esfuerzos de Magnus no fueron en vano. Sonrió victorioso: podría cumplir su promesa y dar el mensaje.

Continuará en capítulo 8


	8. Secreto y próximo destino:Edom

19

Secretos

Clary hizo un rápido análisis de la situación: Jace y Luke estaban en un rincón charlando mientras que el rubio afilaba una de sus espadas. Simon estaba sentado junto a un árbol muy pensativo, seguramente lamentándose por el tipo de vida al cual lo habían condenado ese par de vampiros. Hacía unas horas que un grupo de exploradores hada habían traído a Bat mal herido e inconsciente, le habían puesto hojas curativas y vendado las heridas. Maia había ido de inmediato a sentarse a su lado para esperar a que se despertara y Alec, que en aquellos momentos sentía gran empatía por ella, fue hacerle compañía. Había una gran conexión entre ellos dos que Clary estaba convencida que continuaría si al final conseguían salir con vida de todo ese lío. Izzy iba de un lado a otro intentando saber que pasaba en cada rincón pero sin conseguirlo y ella, la fuerte y valiente Clary Fray, acababa de vomitar lo poco que había comido y estaba sentada tomando un té y secándose las lágrimas del gran disgusto que tuvo al ver llegar a Bat de aquella manera. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Uno lloraba por los amigos o familiares no por un licántropo al que prácticamente acababa de conocer.

-¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó Isabelle sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, parece que tengo la barriga un poco mejor. ¿De qué hierbas está hecho este té?-

-Ni idea- sentándose a su lado- las hadas son muy recelosas a la hora de compartir su sabiduría curativa y más con nosotros los nefilim, aunque te confesaré que me encantaría tener esa receta mágica: tengo la barriga destrozada- al escuchar eso Clary se alegró de no ser la única tonta que iba vomitando por las esquinas pero no era precisamente lo que le pasaba a Izzy. –Maldita menstruación-.

"Así que Isabelle Lightwood, la fabulosa guerrera nefilim, también tiene dolores menstruales" pensó Clary pero esa reflexión le izo darse cuenta de una cosa. Izzy vio como la pelirroja se tensaba de golpe.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- Preguntó Clary con un hilo de voz.

-¿Es jueves día 13? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bi…- Y no ya no terminó la frase: su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y se la tapó de inmediato con las dos manos seguramente para ahogar una exclamación de estupefacción.

\- No me ha bajado el periodo…-

-¿Es de Jace?- Clary le contestó encogiéndose de hombres y haciéndole una cara que quería decir ¿No es evidente?

-¿De quién si no? Dios mío, Dios mío- las manos le empezaron a temblar y su té cayó al suelo.

Izzy no sabía si debía alegrarse por ella o no. La pelirroja parecía estar iniciando un ataque de nervios.

-Quizá es solo un retraso Clary, aunque bueno… eso podría explicar tus dolores abdominales y los constantes vómitos… Verás Jace cuando lo sepa…-

-¡No digas nada! Izzy te lo suplico no digas nada a nadie-.

-Pero Jace debe saberlo… y no solo él todos los demás también. No puedes estar por allí corriendo, saltando y luchando si estás embarazada.-

-Pero quizá no lo estoy. Tú misma lo has dicho podría ser solo un retraso. Esperemos unos días más – los ojos de Isabelle se abrieron como platos diciendo "yo no podré ocultar este secreto mucho tiempo"- y si el mes que viene aún no me ha venido entonces ya informaremos…. Dios… mi madre me matará- dirigió la mirada hacia Jace y Luke que seguían charlando- y Luke matará a Jace… no, no, no…. ¿Qué voy hacer?-

-No podemos esperar tanto Clary-.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Ir a la farmacia a comprar un predictor?-

-¿Un qué? No, lo que tenemos que hacerte es una prueba para saber si estás en estado o no- Clary puso los ojos en blanco. - Tenemos que encontrar la flor _Laelia gouldiana_. Me ha parecido ver unas cuantas cuando hemos caído al entrar. Voy a por ellas.-

Al quedarse sola de nuevo Clary cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pellizcó el brazo para ver si despertaba de esa pesadilla pero no fue así: el dolor le hizo ver que estaba despierta. La pelirroja vio como Isabelle volvía a toda prisa con un ramillete de esa rara flor en las manos y se lo ofrecía.

-¿Y qué debo hacer con esto? ¿Tengo que comerme las flores?-

-No tonta jajaja- río divertida la nefilim - Tu orina debe entrar en contacto con las flores y dejarlas reposar un día entero. Mañana a la luz de la luna tienes que mirar los pétalos: si están abiertos significa que no estás en cinta pero si de lo contrario están cerrados….-

Clary no quiso escuchar más y fue en busca de un baño para hacerse ese extraño test de embarazo. Como no, Isabelle la siguió y esperó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Ya estás?- Preguntó la joven Lightwood pasados un par de minutos.

-¡No!- Clary estaba tan nerviosa que ni pipí podía hacer. Se quería morir.

-Isabelle es un nombre bonito y se está perdiendo- seguía charlando Izzy-.

-¡Izzy! No…-

-Tienes razón…. Es mejor no repetir nombres en la familia… ¿María Isabelle? Le podríamos llamar Marisa. ¿Y Edgar? ¿Te gusta Edgar para chico? Tendríamos que preguntarle a Jace que nombre le gusta porque…-

-¡Como digas algo a alguien te arranco la lengua de cuajo!-

-Ui ui ui… esas hormonas… me parece que sí que estarás en estado…- Clary podía escuchar como Izzy susurraba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando finalmente terminó salió del baño con la cara descompuesta y siguió a Isabelle a un escondite que ella conocía para poder dejar las flores hasta el día siguiente. Clary estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que Izzy fuera el cerebro de esa operación. La misma Lightwood la había bautizado como "O.B: Operación Bebé". Las dos chicas estaban terminando de esconder las flores cuando la voz de Luke las sobresaltó.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacéis? Os estamos buscando. Bat está despertando-.

-Nada… aquí estamos dando un paseo… Le estoy enseñando botánica mágica- contestó una sobreactuada Izzy. Luke se la miró sin creerse nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Clary se desesperó: eso no podía salir bien de ninguna de las maneras.

Cuando llegaron junto a la improvisada cama de Bat el resto del grupo ya estaba allí esperando a que el licántropo abriera los ojos. Clary estaba completamente agotada así que se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado esperando Maia e Izzy que ocupó el otro asiento puso de inmediato sus cojines detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja. Todos se la miraron estupefactos. Isabelle Lightwood era el tipo de chica al que todo el mundo alababa: la gente era gentil y cabellorosa con ella, no al revés.

20

Próximo destino: Edom

Cuando Bat abrió los ojos deseó de inmediato volverlos a cerrar: estaba completamente rodeado de gente que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas y la cabeza le dolía tanto… pero tal y como le prometió a Magnus les contó todo lo sucedido a los demás provocando histeria colectiva.

Alec tenía un conflicto de sentimientos: por una parte estaba feliz porque era cierto que Magnus le amaba de verdad y por otra estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera pasarle.

-¡Debemos ir a rescatarle!- Y ya empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

-Espera Alec – le frenó Luke- todavía no estamos preparados: no tenemos un plan, no tenemos suficiente armamento y ni tan siquiera sabemos donde ir a buscarle.-

-Por la descripción que nos ha dado- habló la Reina Seelie- juraría que se lo han llevado a Edom.-

-¿Edom? Pero esto son tierras del infierno- se desesperó Alec. Jace fue de inmediato hacia él y lo cogió por los hombros a forma de consuelo.

-Pues entonces ya le puedes dar por muerto- le dijo uno de los guerreros hada. Jace le fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no creo que le hayan matado. Bane es un poderoso Gran Brujo, es demasiado pronto para asesinarle. Se lo guardaran por si les hace falta.-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que se lo han llevado allí? Los portales pueden llevarte a cualquier lugar de este universo- preguntó Izzy.

-Estos soldados de los que habla el chico son pobres mortales que en algún momento y por algún motivo vendieron su alma al diablo a cambio de algo… digamos que ahora están pagando su deuda. Evidentemente Valentine no puede hacer esto solo, necesita la ayuda de como mínimo un príncipe del Infierno, lo cual nos permite ver que tiene más aliados de los pensados. Si tenemos en cuenta que Asmodeus es el padre de Bane esto nos lleva directamente a Edom.-

-¿Magnus es el hijo de un príncipe del infierno?- Los ojos de Maia se le salieron de las órbitas.

-¿Lo ves?- Luke volvió a dirigirse a Alec- sigue con vida. Cuando lo tengamos todo preparado iremos a por él. Si vamos ahora nos mataran seguro y todo su esfuerzo para mantenerte en vida habrá sido en vano- el joven nefilim asintió a desgana.

Pactaron descansar esa noche y al día siguiente ponerse en marcha. Tenían dos frentes abiertos: recuperar la Copa de las manos de Valentine y rescatar a Magnus. Alec se temía que lo de recuperar al brujo quedaba en segundo plano para el resto del grupo y como no tenía intensión de esperarse ni un minuto más, cuando nadie lo vio y con la ayuda de la Reina Seelie se fue él solo camino de Edom.

* * *

Isabelle se iba ya a dormir cuando vio a Clary poner un par de viejas dagas dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-

-Me preparo para mañana-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tú no vendrás-.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿No es evidente?-

-Puedo luchar. No hay nada seguro todavía ¿Qué pretendas que haga? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados mientras los demás vais a una muerte segura? No puedo quedarme aquí durmiendo, debemos ir a rescatar a Magnus y recuperar la Copa. ¿Y tu hermano? Podría estar en apuros. Hacer esto es lo más importante.-

-No… te equivocas Clary… eso es tan solo una guerra más. Sé que no lo ves así porque eres nueva en todo esto pero yo llevo toda la vida en este mundo y te puedo asegurar que siempre es igual: siempre hay batallas que luchar. Todo esto que ahora parece el fin del mundo en un tiempo ya habrá acabado y en dos años ni nos acordaremos de esto porque estaremos librando otra lucha. Pero tú vas a ser mamá- le dijo con una dulzura que sorprendió a Clary- y esto es para toda la vida, es lo más importante que jamás te pasará.-

Clary estaba completamente sorprendida. A parte de sentir dolor menstrual como el resto de las chicas la fabuloso Izzy Lightwood también tenía instinto maternal.

-Pero Isabelle…-

-Pero nada- ordenó la morena fingiendo enfado- o me obedeces o le digo a Jace que estás esperando un bebé- las dos rieron ante la broma pero el sonido de un cristal quebrantándose rompió ese momento.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!- La cara de Simon era peor que si hubiese visto un fantasma. Fue tal el asombro al escuchar esa noticia que apretó con tal fuerza su vaso de "zumo de sangre" que lo hizo estallar. –¡Dios Clary!-

-Simon… tranquilo… no es seguro…- intentando aparentar normalidad y calma.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar? Es decir, sé como ha pasado pero ¿Pero cómo? Dios Clary-.

-Simon relájate, nadie debe saber nada-

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- Desconfió Isabelle-.

-¡No! Claro que no. Solo venía a decir buenas noches. ¿Jace no los sabe?-

Simon estaba fuera de control: no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo y no escuchaba a nadie.

Clary e Izzy se miraban la una a la otra sin saber lo que hacer.

-Como siga con esta escandalera se va a enterar hasta el Ángel- exclamó la joven Litghtwood y sin más rodeos hizo lo único que sabía hacer para callar a un hombre: se dirigió hacia Simon, le cogió por los brazos y le besó en la boca.

El pobre chico quedó paralizado: ni en el mejor de sus sueños se hubiese imaginado poder besar a una chica así. Incluso la misma Clary se quedó sin respiración. Desafortunadamente para Simon el besó duró tan solo unos segundos y luego Izzy separó sus carnosos y ardientes labios de los suyos. Había conseguido su propósito: dejar al chico sin palabras.

-Ahora como un buen chico irás a tu cama y te dormirás sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo que has escuchado-.

Isabelle susurró cerca de los labios de Simon y éste podía notar como el aire que salía de la boca de la chica le hacía cosquillas en la suya. Estaba como hipnotizado y lo único que deseaba era volver a besar a Izzy pero se quedó con las ganas ya que las dos chicas muy "amablemente" le acompañaron hasta su cama y se aseguraron de que se dormía sin hablar con nadie más.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Simon que todavía podía sentir el tacto de los labios y el cuerpo de Izzy. ¿Habría pensado ella también en él? Oh, los colmillos ¿Los habría notado la chica? Él era nuevo en ser uno de los "Hijos de la Noche" y no había pensado en que ahora sus colmillos eran ligeramente más largos y afilados. Simon tenía otra misión a parte de la de rescate y recuperación de la Copa Mortal: volver a besar a la chica nefilim y ésta última había pasado por delante de las otras si de prioridad se trataba. Estaba acabando de poner sus cosas en la mochila cuando vio de lejos como Izzy se recogía su larga melena en una trenza improvisada se la quedó mirando asustado ante la reacción que tendría ella al verle ¿Y si no le había gustado el beso? ¿Y si le había hecho daño con sus colmillos nuevos? Pero cuando la chica le vio mirándola simplemente le sonrió seductora y se fue con un sensual movimiento de caderas. Simon ya no pudo pensar en nada más durante el resto del día.

-¡Alec no está!- Asustada Maia. Al oírla todos fueron corriendo hacia allí.

-¿A caso pensabais que se quedaría aquí esperando?- Prepotente Jace.

-¿Tú sabías que se iría y se lo has permitido?- Atónita Clary.

-Claro que lo sabía, es mi parabatai. ¿Y que debía hacer? Si fueras tú a la que hubiesen secuestrado yo también hubiese ido a por ti- este comentario hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja- yo no podía acompañarle pero me ha prometido que no se pondrá en peligro. A la que pueda iré a por él-.

-Me lo tendrías que haber dicho- los grandes y oscuros ojos de Isabelle brillaban de ira- yo hubiese ido con él.-

-Por eso no te hemos dicho nada: él quiere recuperarle- sarcástico.

-Chicos, chicos… debemos poner orden- agobiado Luke.

Al final se dividieron de la siguiente manera: Luke iría al Instituto para asegurarse de que Jocelyn seguía "bien" y a buscar ayuda: era evidente que la situación se les había ido de las manos y no podían hacerlo solos. El resto irían todos a Edom donde en un principio podrían matar a tres pájaros de un tiro: encontrar a Alec, rescatar a Magnus y si Valentine estaba aliado con Asmodeus seguramente también se escondería allí. Pactaron que lo principal era encontrar al primogénito de los Lightwood, y Clary… en fin poniendo un montón de tontas excusas Izzy y Simon consiguieron que la pelirroja se quedara en el Reino de las hadas. A Jace y a Luke les pareció estupenda la idea de tener a Clary protegida así que la joven Fray tuvo que ver como el resto de sus compañeros partían sin ella.

Se pasó el día entero pensando en todo y en nada y no veía la hora de que llegase la noche para ir al escondite secreto y ver como tenía los pétalos la flor. Si al final resultaba que sí que estaba embarazada tenía que pensar la mejor manera de decirlo causando el menor número de ataques al corazón a sus conocidos y familiares. Al fin la luna salió y con el corazón desbocado se dirigió hacía allí. Estaba ya metiéndose entremedio de las zarzas cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del gran salón de las hadas. Salió disparada hacia allí y patinó con un resbaladizo líquido que ya había visto antes: demonios.

Continuará en capítulo 9


End file.
